A Spell for Lust
by Setsuna-X
Summary: A stray spell manages to hit Ritsuka without him or Soubi the wiser. When it renders Ritsuka unable to do anything but want to be intimate with Soubi, will Soubi give in or will he stay strong and resist the persistent boy? SoubixRitsuka, slash. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A Spell for Lust** _by: Setsuna-X_

………………………………………………

**Summary:** A stray spell manages to hit Ritsuka without him or Soubi the wiser. When it renders Ritsuka unable to do anything but want to be intimate with Soubi, will Soubi give in or will he stay strong and resist the persistent boy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Loveless _or its characters

**Warning/Notes:** Contains boy x boy, which means: slash, BL, Yaoi etc. –also, there are some Child x Adult themes.

_Note:_ there will be 3 endings separated by chapters

Also, '**(x)**' indicates a change in POV between Ritsuka and Soubi.

………………………………………………

Soubi and Ritsuka walked slowly to the cat-boys home. The ebony haired boy clutched the secret code to his chest, careful not to let it fly away in the slight wind. Soubi looked down at Ritsuka worriedly; they were nowhere closer to finding Seimie's killer.

The older man wrapped his arms across Ritsuka's shoulders. At the unexpected touch Ritsuka's small body stiffened, something that happened often when someone would touch him without malicious intent. This time it was different. Normally he would either push Soubi's arm off his shoulders and walk on his own, or a small warmth would spread in his stomach, giving him a slight fluttering feeling.

But it was so different this time, instead of the innocent warmth he would feel, a hot wash of emotions bombarded him. His body started becoming very hot, his breath coming in short. Somehow Soubi managed to get them both into Ritsuka's room without much trouble. The odd thing was that Ritsuka hadn't complained at all when Soubi had taken him into his arms.

**(x)**

The blonde man gazed worriedly at the small body in his arms and noticed that Ritsuka had his eyes shut tightly, his little teeth peaking through the pink pillows, biting the skin softly. It was then that he noticed that Ritsuka's body was very hot. Hot to the point that he might be running a fever.

He never heard of a Sacrifice getting a fever after a Spell Battle, but then again, Ritsuka and him weren't exactly matching pairs, no matter how much each of them wished it to be. Maybe there were some side effects that no one had ever been able to document, seeing as no one before him had ever exchanged a Sacrifice, even if it was for someone in the same family. He gently put the boy onto the twin-sized bed.

**(x)**

When Ritsuka finally felt that he was no longer in Soubi's arms his body had suddenly began to cool down. He hadn't even noticed that he had shut his eyes, but he slowly slipped them open regardless.

His body felt weird and incomplete, like something was missing. He stared straight at Soubi. He saw Soubi's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding in his ears. He heard his own heart too, the rate increasing drastically, or was that Soubi's heart?

It didn't matter.

What mattered was that when he looked at Soubi suddenly that empty spot in his heart was gone. A longing so intense, so burning filled him instead. He knew that he needed to be with Soubi. It wasn't some fanciful dream, or a mild crush, or anything childish like that. This was a deep, crimson passion. A heat so intense and so overwhelming that he felt he would die without Soubi's touch.

**(x)**

Soubi continued to look at Ritsuka worriedly. He had been calling his name, but the small boy held no response other than a burning and longing look in his eyes that made him shiver. He didn't know if he loved the look in Ritsuka's eyes or if he should be extremely worried about it. When the ebony haired boy still didn't respond to any of his calls and his eyes had taken on a glazed look Soubi grabbed the smaller boys shoulders and shook him slightly, trying to take him out of whatever stupor he had fallen in.

**(x)**

His body absolutely burned. It burned for Soubi's touch. When the blonde man had grabbed his shoulders a tingle of pleasure shot up his spine. He knew he normally didn't react this way, but something was happening, something was making him feel this way, but what was it?

There was Soubi's touch again. His mind trailed off its detective path and refocused upon the sensuous vibes Soubi caused. Ritsuka couldn't help it any more. He couldn't just sit here idly on this bed and do nothing; he had to touch his lover too.

Lover?

Where had that word come from? He and Soubi weren't lovers, were they? They've never done anything but kiss, and even then those were flitting and randomized kisses. There was no unspoken passion, no deep want for the other. Those kisses were innocent, ones that were shared between very good friends with a deep connection, a deep bond.

But now those feelings had changed, but why had they?

Ritsuka couldn't think anymore. He gave in to his bodily urges and threw himself against Soubi, their bodies melding together. He suddenly felt his body enveloped in that passionate flame once again. Its embers gently lapping against his skin, making his breath come in pants and his amethyst eyes glazing over. He needed Soubi's body with his, he needed it so much that without this feeling then he knew he would be nothing more than an empty shell—a body without a soul or a beating heart.

Soubi made him complete.

**(x)**

Soubi didn't know whether he should be happy that Ritsuka was reciprocating some of his feelings or frightened from the overly emotional actions Ritsuka had been performing lately. He had to admit that having that small body fit perfectly against him, clenching at his shirt like he was _needed _instead of just wanted, made him feel incredible and made him love Ritsuka even more. But he knew deep inside that Ritsuka would never do anything like this, he was too shy and too unsure to do anything remotely romantic. He'd only initiated a kiss once or twice, and those were simple, but now Ritsuka was pulling his head down, his eyes becoming a heavy amethyst full of wanton love and lust. Soubi's head soon reached Ritsuka's level after the young boy had raised himself on his toes to reach the taller man.

**(x)**

The warm flames of love coming from Soubi helped ease the cold and emptiness he once felt. In Soubi's arms everything seemed like it would be okay and that nothing else mattered. Soubi was his world, his most important person. If he could stay in these arms forever then he'd be able to die in bliss. But he wanted to do more that just hold Soubi. He wanted to be so near him that it would be as if their bodies had melded together.

He wanted to kiss him. To be with him. To do everything with him to express the true extent of his feelings.

But what was happening to him? He never really loved anyone, not since Seimei. Sure he liked a lot of people, one of them being Soubi, but then why was he having these thoughts? Why was this blaze inside him, urging him to become closer to Soubi?

He wanted to love, maybe,…he didn't want to be _Loveless._

Why couldn't he have a love too?

Soon the haze in his thoughts returned and nothing else mattered once again except the feelings coming off the older man. Ritsuka wanted to do something more to show his love. Without thinking and relying purely on instinct Ritsuka reached to the back of Soubi's blonde head and gently pushed it toward his own while at the same time raising himself on his toes to meet him half way.

He planted a gentle kiss upon those unusually warm lips, savoring the feel and taste of them. He placed another peck and another, not really knowing what to do, but knowing he wanted to do something.

A strong, warm feeling was suddenly coming from his lower back. It wasn't burning or uncomfortable, but it did startle him a bit until he realized it was Soubi's hand rubbing his pale flesh.

Merely pecks on the lips weren't enough anymore. He wanted to do something more, something that was sensual and would allow them to connect and bond further together, like they needed to.

**(x)**

The feel of Ritsuka's shy kisses were to much to bear or to pass up. Soubi found himself unable to stop his reactions and ended up responding back to those innocent pecks. He needed to touch Ritsuka, to show him that he wanted to feel those kisses as much as him and so he lifted Ritsuka's shirt marginally from the back, still surprised at the lack of protest from the raven-haired boy, and began to rub circles on his lower back.

The feeling of that perfect, warm skin under his hand was wonderful and he wondered whether Ritsuka would let him touch him more. Suddenly he didn't really care why Ritsuka was feeling this way. He was too entranced by the feeling of those soft, pillowy lips against his.

Swiftly the smooth rhythm they had developed changed and became deeper. Ritsuka had snaked out his tiny, pink tongue from inside his mouth and lapped the underside of Soubi's bottom lip. The clumsy, yet endearing action forced Soubi to respond, taking the lead in order to spare Ritsuka any embarrassment he might have felt.

Their eyes had shut on their own accord and Soubi slowly lead them back onto the twin sized bed. Ritsuka's knees hit the side of the bed and they forcefully gave out under him, making his body land harshly onto the soft mattress. Their deep kiss was cut off and both used that time to regain their proper breaths and bearings. Soubi climbed atop the smaller boy, encasing him between two towering arms.

Soubi then began attacking with a new fierceness, not waiting for any prompt from Ritsuka this time. He entwined their tongues in a lush dance with himself in the lead.

**(x)**

Ritsuka wasn't really sure at what he was doing when he had introduced French kissing into his 'must get closer to Soubi' thoughts. Now it didn't matter of course. He had to admit that he was surprised when their kiss had suddenly broke off. He hadn't noticed that they were moving at all, he was too busy and too entranced in the kiss to even bother with simple things like that. It was a rude awakening when their lips had abruptly dislodged from one another, but was grateful for the breather.

When Soubi's arms had trapped him he didn't feel scared or any negative feeling for that matter. He trusted Soubi fully. Surely an adult with no ears would know a thing or two.

An inner voice in his head pleaded that things were going too fast too soon, but Ritsuka shut it out saying that things were perfectly fine. He was safe and with Soubi, and they were in love, so how could things be wrong? He wanted to express that profound feeling, something that he hadn't ever been able to do. Was that bad? He didn't think so.

His chest unexpectedly began to feel cooler than the rest of his body. He broke off the kiss hastily to find out why. When that occurred a trail of scorching kisses were being placed randomly around his neck, as if trying to touch every single piece of flesh and practically worshipping his body.

Ritsuka felt his face flush with that thought and softly berated himself for being so self-centered, but those thoughts were also fleeting and he couldn't manage to concentrate on them.

When he looked down he noticed that his shirt had gone missing. He vaguely thought about how such a thing could happen without his knowledge, but ignored it simply because the only other person in the room was Soubi, and he trusted him.

…………………………

**TBC—**_Alternate endings coming up_

**Ending One-** Mystery spell solved. Clean ending.

**Ending Two- **Mystery spell solved. Semi-clean, no sex ending.

**Ending Three- **Mystery spell solved. (which should be obvious by now, I think). Dirty, 'forget the consequences' ending.


	2. Ending One: Clean

**A Spell for Lust**  
by_ Setsuna-X  
_

* * *

Warning/Notes: Contains boy x boy, that means: slash, BL, Yaoi etc. –also, there are some 'Child' x Adult themes.  
Also, '**(x)**' indicates a change in POV between Ritsuka and Soubi.

* * *

**(x) Ending One – Clean (x)**

Soubi blinked his eyes open. There was a shimmer in the air, a light sparkle that an untrained eye would not be able to spot. But since he was personally trained by Ritsu-sensei himself, he was taught to notice such things.

There was the shimmer again, yet Ritsuka's young, hot body was under him. But this isn't what he wanted. Ritsuka never spoke a word, all he did was cling and kiss back feverently. Before he would protest that Soubi was going too far, or that he was too young for those certain actions, yet now Ritsuka was the one making all the advancements.

That shimmer…that shimmer means that there is a spell at work. But which one…?

During this time Soubi had been kissing further and further downwards on Ritsuka's body, nearing the 'forbidden zone' of the young boy. Ritsuka never flinched, nor cried out for Soubi to stop. Nothing but encouraged movements and sound would escape his body.

The spell had to be broken. Something was controlling Ritsuka and he knew that if he let this go any further without Ritsuka's _true_ consent then Ritsuka many never want him for real.

That was it.

Ritsuka didn't want him for real, _yet. _He was too young and too inexperienced and the spell had to somehow be connected with that.

Soubi stopped his actions. His lips had left a trail of hot kisses and wet saliva on the ebony-haired boys' body and Ritsuka's body shivered at the loss of them.

**(x)**

'Soubi's kisses seem to be slowing down' thought Ritsuka as he laid there allowing Soubi to do whatever he pleased with his body. 'Maybe he felt as if he was going too fast and was rushing this moment of love between us, maybe he wanted to let these wonderful feelings last longer…'.

But soon the warmth brought upon by Soubi's body and his ministrations were gone. Cold air hit his chest and stomach, the wet saliva coating his bare body made the air seem all the more colder.

'Why had Soubi stopped?' thought Ritsuka, his heart clenching in his chest, 'have I done something wrong? Does he not love me anymore?' he began to think, desperately clinging to the idea that Soubi still loved him.

Maybe he was tired? That had to be it. Soubi would never abandon him or leave him alone like that for no real reason at all.

Then why had the kisses stopped?

Ritsuka's body began to shiver, and it was not all due to the cold. The loneliness of Soubi's missing body…his missing love was too much to bear. Ritsuka rose from the bed and sat there on the springy mattress. Soubi was staring pensively at the window, as if it could solve all his problems.

But what problems were there? They were in love and they were happy and together, so why the crease between the eyebrows, and why the nibbling of the bottom lip?

Ritsuka just knew that he had to touch him again. If he couldn't touch him then he knew that his heart would break. They needed to finish this, this mating ritual of love.

Soubi's head suddenly snapped up, as if a light bulb glowed atop his head. He turned around, his mouth open and ready to talk to Ritsuka, but when he noticed that the amethyst eyed boy was going to touch him he flinched away, almost jumping out of the bed completely.

Ritsuka's heart broke, his face finally showing another expression other than love and lust. His eyes automatically filled with tears, crystalline and innocent, they flowed down his rosy cheeks. His bottom lip quivered as he brought his arms and wrapped them around himself tightly forming a ball on the bed in a defense position.

His insides writhed. Everything hurt. His heart felt like it would either burst from so much pain, or it would wither and die, nothing more than an empty vessel that once held the strongest kind of love. He knew he was sobbing. He could hear his own voice in his head, yet everything else was somewhat muted and sounded as if being spoken underwater. Everything was hazy; the only thing he could fully and truly comprehend was the unbearable pain that came with being so fully rejected.

He had no one now.

No Seimei. No mother. And now, no Soubi.

And that last one hurt, it hurt! His whole body was shaking and the tears flowed like a river, never stopping and its torrent just increasing as time went by.

**(x)**

Soubi sat up from his place atop of Ritsuka. He needed to space himself away from the boy until he figured out what spell was affecting him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stared directly at the window and its white curtains.

It had to be a spell that made Ritsuka act extremely affectionate and loving.

Was it the 'Love' spell? No, that couldn't be it. The _Love _spell would not make one need such close physical contact since love could mean that between friends, lovers, or a parent and a child. But it had to be something connected with love since Ritsuka seemed to want to touch him constantly.

The bed shifted as a light bulb went on in his head. That had to be it; it had to be the '_Lust'_ spell. The descriptions of the symptoms were perfect: the constant need to touch and feel, the love, and even the lust in his eyes. The _Lust _spell also makes the one affected unable to keep a string of thought in order and would make them do things out of character. But even so, the _lust _spell could not create those emotions; it would have to be based upon something real and true that Ritsuka really felt, especially to be this powerful.

There was a dip in the bed and Soubi turned his head, ready to explain to Ritsuka what was really happening and to break the spell before anything they did would be regrettable later. As he turned his head, his mouth open to tell Ritsuka what he had discovered he noticed that Ritsuka was about to touch him. His body flinched automatically, a result of training, and almost jumped out of the bed entirely.

Ritsuka's eyes suddenly became watery. Salty tears began to stream out of his eyes, flowing down his face rapidly. His face scrunched up in sadness, as if his heart had just shattered. His little body curled up into a ball on the mattress, shivering and shaking.

Soubi didn't want to hurt his feelings, he hadn't meant for Ritsuka to hurt like this. Seeing tears well up in those amethyst eyes, the glitter of light shining off the tears was too much and too hard to bear. Soubi's own heart clenched at the sight. Yet at the same time he was happy. This meant that Ritsuka's feelings for him were strong if he was able to react so dramatically. Ritsuka unknowingly had developed a deep love for him, but was too young to notice or admit it. Yet now there was a problem at hand. His beautiful Sacrifice was hurt and it had been his fault.

"Ritsuka!" called Soubi "Ritsuka, listen to me!" he cried, trying to draw the shivering boy away from the hurtful thoughts that enveloped him. He wanted to avoid touching the boy at all costs because he didn't know the result that would have on the raven-haired boys' psyche. Ritsuka had been hurt, alone, and rejected so many times in his short life that it was utterly unfair that he had to go through all that pain by himself and now to feel rejected and alone once again.

Soubi continued to call Ritsuka's name over and over, his voice gradually increasing in volume, but making sure that he would not be heard downstairs by Ritsuka's abusive mother. When he noticed that Ritsuka was no longer shaking as much as before he changed the words coming out of his mouth.

Encouraging and loving words poured out, encasing Ritsuka's ears with their beautiful meanings and Soubi's own sensual and delicate voice. Words such as 'I love you, Ritsuka' and 'Don't worry, you're not alone. I'll be here for you forever.' Strong and heartfelt words filled the room and Ritsuka's body did not shake anymore, but he was still curled up.

**(x)**

His heart was breaking again, but he could hear something in the distance. Although his own heart pounded in his ears a soothing voice continued to break through the wall of agonizing loneliness. Someone was calling something over and over again. It calmed him briefly. The sweet, deep sounding voice that was calling out something sounded so familiar and welcomed.

"Ritsuka!" it called.

That was his name wasn't it? And it was said with so much sadness and the tone was desperate. But what was it desperate for?

Desperate for him? Could it be that someone actually wanted him? Ritsuka dared to think those thoughts as his body quivered less than before.

More words continued to break through the world of loneliness he had confined himself to. Words that were so familiar and so warming yet confusing at the same time. Words that Soubi would say to him constantly.

"I love you, Ritsuka"

Those were the words. Someone loved him. They cared and his own pain, his sadness, saddened them. This person would not reject him. Not if they had been calling him over and over again and saying those sweet words to pull him back from his depression. Ritsuka slowly unfurled himself from the defensive ball he had formed on the bed.

He glanced up at his savior; the image was blurry as he struggled to see through unshed tears that had gathered in his eyes. Who was this?

He noticed the long, blonde hair that glistened in the light. Sapphire eyes swam into view. And that soothing voice became clearer, that masculine, strong, yet strangely soft voice rang in his ears. No longer did his dying heart bombard his hearing, but a lulling voice had broken through with its tender, loving words.

Then the image clicked. This man before him was Soubi. The very same that he thought had abandoned him. He never had left and he had brought him back from that depressive well he had fallen in. Thoughts became clearer in his head. A fogginess that had been invading his mind seemed to be dispersing and leaving slowly. Ritsuka blinked his eyes, letting the captured tears to fall from his eyes. He moved to clear the trail of liquid from his face, but Soubi's warm hand reached it first.

A smile played on the older man's lips, his eyes sparkling with a weary triumph and a little sadness.

Ritsuka's mind became clear. His earlier actions caused his face to become red with anger, confusion, and embarrassment. The emotions filtering onto his face in rapid succession. How could he have acted that way in front of Soubi? He had practically thrown himself at the older man, wishing only to make love to him. What caused this? Ritsuka's eyes lowered to the tangled sheets on his bed, unable to look Soubi in the eyes.

"What happened?" he gritted out through clenched teeth. Soubi waited until Ritsuka lifted his head from the sheets before answering. He could have waited all night for the boy to give up and finally stare at him.

"Well you see…" he began.

**(x)**

Soubi inwardly relaxed as he saw Ritsuka slowly begin to unfurl from the ball-shaped form he had put himself in. He continued his soulful calling, his voice soft but anxious. He had to break the spell on Ritsuka. While talking to that young cat-boy Soubi was slowly dispelling the spell. If someone projects the feelings of unconditional love toward the Lust-driven victim then the spell would be broken. Although Soubi loved Ritsuka desperately and would go to any lengths to make him completely his he had to concentrate on just loving Ritsuka for just existing. He had to acknowledge him as a person only; any deeper emotions would have to be washed away in order for it to work

Ritsuka slowly began stirring. His once quivering figure was now still as it slowly rose from its position. The once glazed look in those swirling amethysts was now gone, replaced by the glaze look of confusion.

Ritsuka's memories should be returning now. Soubi continued projecting his unconditional love at the boy, in case he falter and relapse back into a curled ball of tears. Ritsuka blinked his eyes, clearing away the last of the crystalline tears. Soubi reached over, stroking the tears away from the young, flushed face, unable to restrain himself from touching him once more.

Ritsuka's face shifted and his eyes gazed at the crumpled sheets under him.

"What happened?" asked Ritsuka, still confused and embarrassed. Soubi just gaze on at his lowered head, the tips of the raven locks brushing against the bed. He could wait for Ritsuka to lift his head forever. Ritsuka's body shuddered with repressed emotions as he lifted his view from the bed, eyes still hurt and face still flushed with embarrassment.

"Well you see," began Soubi, deliberately taking his time to answer. Once Ritsuka's hard eyes shrunk into a glare did Soubi continue. He loved getting the small boy riled up, even in the worst of situations. "When we were fighting that last Spell battle a stray curse hit you without us both noticing. That's why you weren't acting like yourself," explained Soubi.

Ritsuka's face flared red. Soubi continued, amused at Ritsuka's reaction. "It was the _Lust _Spell," he clarified, answering the unspoken question.

"What d-does that do?" stuttered out Ritsuka. He was beyond embarrassed—he was mortified. His face was a burning crimson, the blush seen easily on his pale skin. 'I can't believe that I did all those things with Soubi!' he thought frantically in his mind, 'and that no good Fighter of mine just went along with it!' he screamed in his head, angered that he was taken advantage of.

Soubi's sapphire eyes danced in mirth. He could easily tell Ritsuka the truth and let him know that he truly desired him, but Ritsuka would never accept it and would constantly fight it, especially if Soubi brought it up in the future. The best way to secure his relationship with the smaller boy would be to lie about the effects. He could easy play this off and it wasn't the first time he'd ever lied to the young boy.

Soubi did not answer right away and merely looked at Ritsuka's face. He was wondering if he should be merciful and never mention this in the future or bring it up every now and then flippantly. He inwardly smirked. He didn't think that he'd let Ritsuka live this down, and maybe when the raven-haired boy became older and more mature then he might tell him the true effects of the spell whenever he was finally ready to accept them.

**(x) Third Person POV (x)**

"Basically it makes you want to do sexual things with your Fighter Unit" stated Soubi bluntly with a smile on his face. Ritsuka's face utterly burned. The implications were endless and to know that things could have gone further than they had was a scary thought. His heart was pounding in his ears again and this time it was not caused by the spell.

"So is the spell gone?" asked Ritsuka, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to that. He was really uncomfortable with Soubi at the moment. They had shared quick and innocent kisses before, but those were always just that, they were _innocent!_ But now things had gone in a completely different direction and he wasn't sure if he was completely happy with it. Inside Ritsuka felt that it was okay and a warmth spread through his stomach, making him feel pleasant inside, but on the other hand, he was still only in the 6th grade. How would it look if he suddenly lost his ears and tail?! He'd be the only one in the classroom exposed that way. Even his sensei still had her ears. He knew that Yuiko and Yayoi-san would be all over him trying to pry the details from him and Yuiko, who is usually dull-witted can sometimes have bursts of brilliant reasoning abilities and would figure out that it was Soubi.

No, better to just ignore this raging fire inside him. It was probably the Lust spell that was making him feel this way. Soubi continued on looking at Ritsuka intently, waiting patiently for the young cat-boy to pause his internal monologue and come back to the real world.

Once Ritsuka's face didn't look as conflicted as before Soubi answered. " Yes, the spell is gone. I broke it a while ago, in fact. So whatever you happen to feel right now is not the spell, but maybe something the spell helped uncover," Soubi couldn't help but add. Maybe this would get Ritsuka into thinking about their relationship, whatever that may be at the moment.

Ritsuka was confused and a bit afraid at what Soubi had just said. If the spell wasn't the one causing these raging emotions in him then they were his own? Ritsuka was glad that Soubi wasn't mentioning anything about their trying afternoon. He needed some time to think about all this and sort through his feelings He never thought that he could really love someone in a romantic sense, but if it were to happen Soubi would be his first choice, he blushed to admit.

The sun had long set inside the small bedroom. Shadows clung onto the calls as the curtains blew steadily in the small breeze, fluttering like ghosts. The setting was a little eerie, but both of them seemed accustomed to dark rooms, albeit because of different reasons. Ritsuka shifted from Soubi's gaze, unsure as to what should be said to break the long silence. Both had been engrossed with their own thoughts, but it was late and Ritsuka had school the next day.

"Soubi," began Ritsuka, silently berating himself to be the one to break the ice, "you should probably go home now, I have school tomorrow and I need to sleep," said Ritsuka, hoping that Soubi would leave well enough alone and let him sleep on this new revelation.

"Very well," responded Soubi, not wanting to make Ritsuka completely emotionally and mentally unstable. He was supposed to protect the boy, not cause him to have some sort of break down while evaluating his emotions. Soubi rose from the soft bed with a soft squeak. His step caused something to crunch under his foot. Both Ritsuka and him looked down to find where the sound had come from. It was the slip of paper they had acquired from their last match. The one that was suppose to hold a clue as to Seimei's death.

Soubi bent down and picked up the crumpled piece of paper, glancing briefly at the troubling encryption. He passed the sliver of paper to Ritsuka and saw as the small boy looked at the writing with a frown. Neither of them knew what the coding meant or how it would help them with finding the truth about Seimei.

Soubi continued walking toward the open window in which he first entered with Ritsuka in his arms and paused. He turned around slowly, a smile placed on his lips.

"I love you, Ritsuka," he proclaimed as usual and somehow meaning it now more than before. "Good night." Soubi turned and left without waiting for Ritsuka's response. The shocked and blush-filled face was enough for him. He wished he could have left with a little good-bye kiss, but decided to not push the raven-haired boy just now. Once he became accustomed with the idea of them together then he would pull forth all his efforts to win the small boy as his.

Ritsuka was left with a brush of pink across his smooth, pale cheeks, clutching the small piece of paper in his hand.

"Baka Soubi," he whispered into the empty, dark room and fell asleep. The paper still clutched in his hand and a smile playing on his face.

**

* * *

**Okay, I know this took forever…sorry! But here's the first ending. I just wasn't really sure on how to end the clean ending, but my plans for the last two are made out.  
Thanks so much for everyone's support and patience. I'll try to bring out the last two endings soon, but I'm kinda busy, so no promises.  
So thanks to my readers, especially my reviewers: **noperfect917, Mini.Naura, bleddingblakrose,** **blueblazewolf, Royslover** _(sure, I'll change the rating for the other 2 chapters)_

Thanks!


	3. Ending Two: Semi Clean

**A Spell for Lust **_by: Setsuna-X_

* * *

**Warning/Notes:** Contains boy x boy, which means: slash, BL, Yaoi etc. –also, there are some 'Child' x Adult themes.

Also, '**(x)**' indicates a change in POV between Ritsuka and Soubi.

* * *

**(x) Ending Two – Semi-Clean (x)**

The gentle kisses soon evolved into light nips and prolonged lapping. Soubi was using his tongue like a pro, making sure to taste every bit of Ritsuka. The ebony-haired boy felt his body shudder as the passion trailed through his veins like scorching trails of blood. He gripped the sheets beneath him, twisting them in his ecstasy.

Was this love?

Yes. This was him and Soubi. They were together and they were expressing their need and want of one another. Everything was fine and perfect and he wanted this.

Didn't he?

Of course he did! Soubi was everything to him; his life, his love, and his world. Ritsuka's body shuddered once more as Soubi blew the saliva coated nipples on his chest, making the little nubs harder. A low moan escaped Ritsuka's mouth as Soubi continued kissing and tasting his skin, a sheen of sweat slowly forming on the surface.

**(x)**

Soubi continued worshipping Ritsuka's body. Licking and nipping at the salty skin. The young boy's body was soft and supple, and his mouth made the cutest little sounds that aroused him further. He had always dreamed of this moment. The moment when Ritsuka would finally give himself over to him and admit that he loved him too. Soubi knew that Ritsuka held feelings for him, but was often confused and unsure at what those feelings truly were, yet now here he was, lying under him, squirming and moaning in pleasure.

Soubi's blue eyes took on a darkened hue as his own pleasure rose. Just being able to kiss Ritsuka turned him on. He placed his long, piano fingers upon the soft skin beneath him and stroked the skin lightly. He leaned over the smaller boy, aligning their faces once again softly kissed the now swollen, pink lips. While Ritsuka was distracted by the dancing tongue in his mouth Soubi led one of his hands downwards, slipping the button off the ebony-haired boys' pants and slowly sliding the zipper downwards.

**(x)**

Ritsuka signed contently at the lips that were covering his own, thoroughly enjoying himself and basking in the attention and sensations he was receiving from Soubi. He felt Soubi's hot tongue invade his mouth effortlessly, tangling his tongue around his own in a sensual dance. It licked the underside of this mouth and ran his pink tongue against his teeth and gently sucked on his bottom lip at the same time. This was utter perfection. He vaguely wondered why they hadn't done this earlier, it just felt so good!

The softness of Soubi's hand trailed his body, the fingers gently grazed by calluses; the wet, hot tongue slithering around his mouth was purely sensual. Ritsuka was so entranced with all the other sensations as they invaded his mind and filled it until there was no more room for other thoughts. He completely missed his button and zipper being undone and the quick motion that divested him of his pants. The only recognition he gave to this was to squirm slightly on the bed and lift his bum from the warm sheets in order for the pants to slide off. The crisp air hit his skin, causing him to shiver slightly because of it. Soon that was also forgotten as Soubi's mouth found its way onto his stomach, nipping slightly on the outside of his belly button before swirling his tongue around it then dipping the strong muscle into the hole. Ritsuka's back arched once more, the pleasure hitting him suddenly while he had his guard down.

Ritsuka whimpered slightly when the sensation suddenly went away, that is, until he felt that scorching mouth trailing kisses and gentle sucking down his exposed thighs. His erection was becoming painful in his boxers as they began to feel a little tighter than usual. Callused-fingered hands rubbed themselves harshly upon his skin only to become light, feather-like touches every now and then. They traveled all over his bare skin, touching and feeling all that they could. Ritsuka reached over to grip Soubi's shoulders, trying to keep himself grounded when he came across a shirt-clad back.

Soubi was still wearing all his clothing. Here he was, thoroughly enjoying himself while Soubi was still clothed and probably not having as much fun nor becoming as aroused as him. This just wouldn't do at all, so Ritsuka sought for a way to rectify that small detail.

**(x)**

Once the young boys' zipper was down Soubi concentrated on working his way down, tasting Ritsuka's skin as he traveled, all the while he would be removing the pants off the amethyst-eyed boy, hoping that his kisses would be enough to make him ignore all the other sensations. Oddly enough Ritsuka didn't complain, nor did he try to stop him. Soubi slowly pulled down the pants off smooth, thin legs and let them fall unceremoniously to the ground, making a low 'thump' sound. He continued to spread his light nips and gentle sucking on his smooth skin. Soubi glanced up and took in Ritsuka's profile. The boy laid there, his skin shiny with a sheen of sweat lightly coating his body. His skin was flushed a soft pink from all his kisses. Love bites marred his neck and chest, while his nipples were nice, hard nubs. His face was twisted in the most erotic fashion. His raven hair was mussed and it spread out under him like a fan. Several strands could be seen clinging to his forehead and face. His eyes were shut tightly, his teeth gnawed on his bottom lip lightly, the two pearls sticking out of the small mouth, and an incredible blush adorned his normally pale skin, making him all the more beautiful.

Soubi felt his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. This _was_ the most erotic vision of Ritsuka he had and vowed to paint this image once the night was through as a sort of memento. Ritsuka would of course hate it, but that didn't mean that Ritsuka had to know that it existed, now did it?

Soubi continued his ministrations, never missing an opportunity to make the young boy feel loved and worshipped. He trailed down his body until he was at the raven-haired boys' thighs. He purposely ignored the hardening arousal poking at him, torturing his young lover. Small hands gripped his back, digging little fingers into his shirt. Ritsuka made a little noise of impatience in the back of this throat that made Soubi look up.

**(x)**

Ritsuka pulled at the offending shirt in mild irritation. This cloth was preventing him and Soubi to fully enjoy one another. He wanted to make Soubi feel as good as he felt; let him know how much he loved him too. Soubi seemed to get the hint, what with impatient little noises coming from Ritsuka's mouth and the constant little tugs at his blue, button up shirt.

Soubi sat up from his position on the bed, sapphire eyes staring back at lust-filled amethysts. He slowly removed the buttons. One by one did the clear, round plastic pop out of the sewn hole. Each removal revealed clear, slightly tan, smooth skin and Soubi relished the hungry look that overcame Ritsuka's normally passive and lonely eyes. He prided himself in being the only one able to pry those deep, heart-felt emotions from the small, ebony-haired boy.

Ritsuka was lost in his own thoughts at finally being able to see that skin which hid behind cautious blue eyes and long trench coats. He would never admit it aloud, but he knew secretly that he had always wanted to see a more intimate side to Soubi. The older man constantly told him that he loved him, yet only measly pecks on the cheek and lips were the only sign that those fluttered words were true. This, however, was much more real, much more personal and not as fleeting as those small kisses were. Here they were trusting and intimate, in love and cherished. This was Soubi being truer to him than he had ever was in the past and held back no secrets, nor told any lies. Here, together, they were free to express what they truly felt, and Ritsuka did want to do this, didn't he?

Suddenly his head felt a little lightheaded, but he mentally shrugged it off and blushed at the thought that he had that dizzy spell simply because his blood was flowing steadily downward toward another important organ in his body that wasn't his brain.

**(x)**

Soubi swiftly removed the offending piece of clothing that was keeping him from seeing Ritsuka fully and allowed the dark blue boxers to fall unceremoniously to the floor along side his blue shirt and Ritsuka's pants. He then slid his now naked chest over Ritsuka's legs, rubbing his bare torso along side the smaller boys' naked body, making sure to press a little harder upon the erect organ between the amethyst-eyed boys' legs. Soubi made his way up until he was eye to eye with Ritsuka and kissed him deeply and full of affection. The older man quickly gave up on the mouth he had plundered so sweetly and easily and moved on to his next target, the one erect and pushing against his stomach. He smirked to himself as he let his long, blonde hair lightly graze the bare skin under him.

He breathed lightly upon the pink, throbbing organ so full of want and locked his eyes once again with Ritsuka. He knew that his own expression could be described as predatory, but he softened his face and looked at Ritsuka with sincere, love filled orbs. His breath hitched in his throat when the younger boy, with his ears pointed above him and his tail happily wiggling to the side, looked back at him in full confidence and thinly veiled lust and love.

"I love you, Ritsuka," proclaimed Soubi truly.

He then lowered his head and opened his mouth wide and eagerly, taking Ritsuka into his mouth wholly.

**(x)**

Ritsuka's once foggy-filled mind was slowly losing its safe cocoon and the tiny tendrils of false feelings escaped his minds grasp. Gently and agonizingly slowly did Ritsuka become fully aware of the position and situation he was in. He was lying naked atop of his bed, his legs spread wide while his furry, black tail coiled around Soubi's forearm. Ritsuka's eyes widened with fear and surprise when he saw Soubi's back muscles ripple underneath his taut skin every time he fully took Ritsuka within his mouth.

Ritsuka's mouth opened to yell at Soubi as he tried to squirm away from his captor, but the only sound to escape between his lips was a low, drawn out, pleasure filled groan. Ritsuka was beyond embarrassed to have realized that the soft mewling sounds reverberating in the small room were coming directly from his own mouth. The events that had led up to this moment played rapidly through his head, as if it was a film stuck on fast-forward.

At the end of their last match, after he had received the white envelope with the mysterious note, it felt as if something had knocked into his head, making his thoughts hazy and his feelings of want and lust stronger toward Soubi, his Fighter Unit.

Small and deep kisses later ended up with him spread wide, naked, upon his crisp, white sheets atop his twin sized bed with a half naked Soubi draped across his legs, his head bobbing between his own pale, spread thighs. Ritsuka brought a hand to his mouth, hoping to stifle the sounds escaping from there and his other hand gripped and twisted the sheets beneath him. He could feel his lower body begin to swarm with warmth, then a strong heat followed. These sensations were so new to him, but his mind and body instinctively realized that he was reaching his climax. He hastily removed his hands from their prior positions and gripped Soubi's blonde hair tightly, curling the soft, unruly hair between his fingers.

Ritsuka's back arched of the bed, his mouth opened wide released a satisfied cry and the word 'Soubi' followed soon after. He collapsed on the bed, his body spent and his emotions racked. This was the most confusing, yet arousing experience he had ever had. A part of him wanted to escape the inevitable discussion and excuses, but for now he settled to relax into the sweat-drenched sheets beneath him and calm his straining lungs which caused him to breathe in short gasps.

**(x)**

Soubi knew that something had happened after he had said those three very important words to Ritsuka:

'_I Love You'_

Something that had been lingering in the air had snapped and the foggy mist that had been drifting silently around them had shifted away, leaving a bright new clarity in his mind. He had engulfed Ritsuka fully before the realization of what had happened and what they were doing had finally hit him, but he was fully entrenched at the act he was doing. One could consider it taking advantage of the situation, and Soubi even admitted it to himself, but he liked to see it as showing Ritsuka the truth and speeding up an inevitable process. This is a position that he had wanted to be in with the small ebony-haired boy after he found out that he was in love with him.

He couldn't ever really recall loving someone quite how he loved Ritsuka. The boy was filled with mysteries and un-breached passions that excited Soubi like no other and he knew that he wanted to be with him, to do things like this without hesitation or consideration of the consequences. Yet Ritsuka was still too young to do to much with and he knew that it would become hard and stressful for them to be able to uphold a relationship quite as unique as this one from not only the general public, but from close loved ones.

Soubi brought his wandering mind back to the present as he continued to bob his head up and down, fully sheathing Ritsuka's straining arousal in his warm mouth. He licked and sucked the organ in his mouth and gently raked his teeth along the thick vein underneath. He could hear Ritsuka's lagged breath and feel the younger boys' pulse quicken. He sneaked a glance at his Sacrifice when a particularly loud groan eluded his thin fingers. The young boy was clutching his mouth, trying to prevent the noises from leaving.

Soon he knew that Ritsuka would near his completion and although he knew that the young boy would refuse to return the favor to his own straining erection he couldn't help but hope that Ritsuka would comply. It seemed that he'd have to get rid of his own obvious arousal on his own later tonight.

Ritsuka now reached his climax, accompanied by a loud groan and surprisingly enough his own name being called out. The young boy's back arched off of the bed as his body vibrated slightly from the impact of his release. Soubi greedily sucked every drop that he could from the small boy, unsure of when, if ever, they would ever indulge in this activity once again.

Soubi was really not looking forward to explaining the situation to Ritsuka. He was now sure that his earlier assessments of the circumstances were true. Ritsuka wasn't acting like his normal self. He had been too forward and emotional, not to mention affectionate in his actions regarding Soubi. And when Soubi had uttered those three words truly whatever had been affecting Ritsuka had lifted.

Soubi racked his brain trying to discern what had happened to his Sacrifice. He wasn't sure if he would kill or thank the perpetrators once he met them. They had allowed him to participate in something that he was sure Ritsuka would not have allowed until another year or so. This really was a miracle, a dream come true, or something along those lines and he knew that the dream was about to be destroyed when they could no longer avoid the truth, or reality.

Soubi waited patiently while Ritsuka regained his breath and his pants evened out. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he knew that was expected, but he did savor the last few seconds of bliss. He licked any white substance that had dribbled around his mouth with a quick sweep of his tongue and savored the uniquely salty flavor that was dabbled in Ritsuka's own essence.

The blonde haired man looked on as Ritsuka finished evening out his breathing and simply laid there, relaxing into the sweat covered sheets. Soubi sat up, ignoring the fact that his shirt still adorned the wooden floor and tried to clear his mind. He knew that Ritsuka would be looking toward him for guidance as to what had just happened and he wished that he had all the answers. This seemed to be a very trying moment for them, neither knowing what the other was thinking or feeling. The only thing that Soubi knew for sure was that Ritsuka had not been acting like himself and that once he had said 'I love you' something had snapped and ebbed away the heavenly daze they had both been in.

Ritsuka had finally regained his bearings and once he realized that he was still laying quite open and exposed he hastily covered himself with the dirtied sheet and blushed profusely, keeping his head down and letting his raven locks hide his eyes. Soubi looked on at the tense, embarrassed boy fondly and sat still, waiting for Ritsuka to break the ice.

**(x)**

Once he was spent Ritsuka waited, regaining his bearings and using the time to figure out what had just happened. He had just received a _blow job_ from Soubi! He expected to feel a sort of regret building up inside of him and was surprised that he found none of that. He knew that whatever influence he had been under had already dissolved away and that these were his true feelings and emotions. There was no denying that he really liked Soubi, and part of it was in a romantic sense, but this was going a bit too far for him.

He was only in the 6th grade! But he knew that he wasn't like any other 6th grader out there. He wasn't the 'real' Ritsuka that his mother insisted day after day for him to bring back, he engaged in things called 'Spell Battles', and the person he was the closest with was a 21 year old, blue eyed, blonde haired man that never gives him a straight answer or withholds information from him. Yes, he definitely wasn't a normal 6th grader.

He felt that he should be disgusted or feel sullied and push Soubi away, but that wasn't how he felt. Instead he wanted to pull Soubi close to him and snuggle into his warm chest with Soubi's long arms wrapped around his small body, cuddled into his tiny bed for the night, yet he couldn't do that either, right?

His emotions were being all warped and because of that spell, whatever that spell happened to be, he wasn't sure if he was forced to face these feelings bubbling inside him prematurely or if it was the perfect time to experiment and see if this was how he truly felt about the adult that was currently not even half a foot away.

His skin suddenly felt chilled and all the warmth that had accumulated previously was quickly ebbing away from him. That's when he realized that he was still naked and exposed to Soubi's hungry stare. Ritsuka felt his face heat up in embarrassment, taking on a very deep rosy hue. He quickly gathered the crumbled sheets and covered himself as much as he could. He wanted to throw the sheet over his head as well and see if he could melt into the bed beneath him but knew that he had already thought and prolonged this as much as he could. He could feel Soubi's piercing sapphire eyes staring at him intensely, making his already pink face pinker. His long, raven bangs covered his eyes as he dipped his head forward, wracking his brain for something to say. He knew from their previous arguments and discussions that Soubi could wait all night if he had to for Ritsuka to speak, and the young boy figured this was no exception.

"What spell was that?" asked Ritsuka in a weak voice with his eyes still burning holes into the sheets.

He felt the bed shift and knew that Soubi had been startled by his abrupt question. Soubi probably figured that he would have begun yelling accusations at him instead of this simple, reasonable question. Ritsuka knew that Soubi was deep in thought, or else he would have reprimanded him for not looking him in the face when speaking to him. Soubi always wanted to look at his face whenever they talked.

"Spell…?" muttered Soubi to himself. At those words Ritsuka lifted his head to look at the older man incredulously. How could he not know!?

"Soubi—" began Ritsuka before he was interrupted.

"That explains it then, that behavior and the snapping later on.." continued to mumble Soubi to himself, clearly in deep thought. Ritsuka just continued looking at Soubi, praying that he actually had an answer to this little liaison they managed to land themselves in.

**(x)**

Soubi continued to stare at the raven haired beauty whose face he knew was probably red as a tomato and waited patiently until he spoke. He took this time to study the rare specimen before him. The ebony locks were mussed and his ears were flat toward his head, deeming either sadness or deep thought, which Soubi hoped was the latter. The thin, black tail was swishing back in forth in the air, almost as if it had a mind of its own. He could see Ritsuka's hands twist the sheet's material, creating more creases than necessary and once the hand stopped moving he knew that Ritsuka was about to yell at him for taking advantage of him or something along those lines. It pained his heart thinking these thoughts, but when he finally caught wind of what Ritsuka asked him he had to admit that he was caught a little off guard by the lack of screaming on the younger boys' part.

"What spell was that?" asked Ritsuka mutely, the question mulled since he had spoken to the bed and not to Soubi's face as the older man preferred. He always used that time to stare at Ritsuka and secretly enjoyed how much it unnerved the younger boy.

Spell! "Spell--?" muttered Soubi aloud to let Ritsuka know that he had actually heard him. So that explains that sudden mood swings and change in attitude. Then that snap that I felt earlier was probably the spell becoming undone. Since the spell had broken only after Soubi had genuinely told Ritsuka that he loved him then only two spells could be the culprits.

The _Love Spell_ was a spell that was usually forbidden unless a Fighter and a Sacrifice gained access to that particular spell. The Love Spell was dangerous and it destroyed as many households as it had brought together. It wasn't possible that such a low scale team such as _Sleepless_ would gain permission to that spell. That only left the other one,

The _Lust Spell_.

This spell was slightly more allowed by the higher-ups than the Love Spell. The biggest difference is that one didn't need to get prior permission in order to be allowed to use it, but it is highly regulated. Emotions were a dangerous thing to play with and _Sleepless_ was lucky that they didn't try any other harmful emotion-tuned spells.

According to the Lust Spell schematics, the only way that it would even work, despite the power and intent when the spell is cast, is the prior emotions of those involved. Also, the spell can only affect the Fighter and Sacrifice simultaneously. Both have to feel at least some positive feelings toward one another in order for it to work. Depending on how much each individual felt for one another resulted in how powerful the spell would act. It seemed that Soubi wasn't the only one holding back in their relationship.

Soubi vaguely heard Ritsuka called his name before he continued to mumble things to himself. It all made sense now. Ritsu-sensei had taught him that the only way to end the Lust Spell which was centered more toward the physical than the emotional was to profess a deep emotion to the other party in hopes of breaking the spell. Doing something intimate before such a profession could have ended up disastrous.

He figured that he had already held Ritsuka in too deep of suspense. Soubi looked up and was a bit startled to see shining amethyst eyes staring back at him, of course his surprise didn't show on his face. He placed a smile on his face and looked straight at Ritsuka, who had now narrowed his eyes.

He began to explain that what he felt hit his head was a spell and then proceeded into explaining what the difference between the Love and Lust spells were. Ritsuka's face paled slightly when he heard how dangerous these spells designated for the sweetest emotions could be twisted and turn into something hurtful.

**(x)**

Ritsuka listened intently as Soubi continued to explain what they had been through and felt his own thoughts swirling in his mind. So what they had felt and shared, was that real? Did they really feel that way about each other? Ritsuka wished that he had the courage to ask, but feared the answer either way. He was still young, but he really liked Soubi…but what did Soubi feel for him? He hated being insecure about himself, not having the confidence or trust in Soubi, but he couldn't help it. Everyone in his life that he loved left or hurt him. Seimei was dead, his mother thought him false and hated him for it, and his father was never around, constantly avoiding his son like a disease. The only person left holding him was Soubi, but what if Soubi didn't love him? What if it was all a joke to him, something to pass the time?

These thoughts hurt Ritsuka more than he cared to admit and his face paled. His once rosy skin became an odd, pasty color and his eyes suddenly became pained and emotionless. He could feel the movement on the bed; Soubi shifting his weight, but was drowning too much in his own pain that he failed to hear the soft tones of his own name being called over and over again. He was so immersed with himself that the only thing that managed to bring him back was the strong hands gripping his shoulders and shaking his small body in order to bring him out of whatever dark thoughts he managed to trap himself with.

Ritsuka's once dull, amethyst eyes held feeling once again. His orbs were sparkling from newly formed tears that had managed to well up in his eyes when his emotions were too much to conceal. He looked straight up at Soubi in desperation, his old thoughts of being unloved, of being _Loveless_ still resided within his mind and he greatly needed to hear Soubi proclaiming some semblance of love toward him, hoping that whatever he said was sincere and true. He could not bear a lie in this state—it would destroy him.

**(x)**

Soubi looked on as the young boy paled, confused and slightly shocked at that heavy reaction. He knew that whatever had gone on between the two of them wasn't entirely bad, well, at least not for _him_, but what about Ritsuka? Did their previous love-filled actions disgust him so much that his eyes would dull and his skin pale? Soubi was scared himself at the reaction he was receiving from the raven-haired boy and the slight shaking of his frame didn't help matters either. The silence was unbearable and stifling and he could no longer take this intense stale mate. It was no matter that he had always waited for Ritsuka to make the first move. This was far too important than to just let himself be a passive figure in this whole ordeal. Besides, Ritsuka didn't seem to be in the right state of mind to start any conversation.

The blonde man grabbed onto the small, shaking shoulders, calling out the name of his most cherished person over and over, keeping in mind not to raise his voice lest his mother hear them. When Ritsuka didn't respond to his frantic shaking Soubi knew that something was wrong. The small boy clearly didn't really regret what they had done, but the blank stare he received in response was not helping to quell the raging emotions within him. Ritsuka's head slowly rose, locking his dull amethyst eyes with his worry-shimmered sapphires. Soubi watched in sadness and unease as crystalline tears welled up in Ritsuka's eyes. The salty liquid made his dull eyes shine in slight fear. Soubi breathed a sigh of relief; at least those eyes weren't as dull and jaded as before, even if the emotion they now held was anxiety and dread.

But what could have caused that fear. Soubi thought deeply, silently hoping that it wasn't their previous actions that made Ritsuka react the way he was now. He needed to let the smaller boy know how he truly felt, even if it only made the ebony haired boy look at him in disgust for the rest of their lives. Ritsuka has a right to know and making the dead weight of withholding such a sincere and heavy emotion against his chest would be all too liberating. He was going to say these words for both their sakes.

Soubi slowly removed his iron grip from the small shoulders, absently noticing that the boy was no longer shaking and gently wiped away the stray tears that escaped their confinement within Ritsuka's eyes. He placed a warm palm against the small, pale cheek on Ritsuka's face and was slightly amazed when the young boy leaned into the touch readily, as if craving it. He took that as a positive hint and was more assured that this was the right thing to do.

"Ritsuka," whispered Soubi, "I **love **you."

The fear coating Ritsuka's eyes shattered suddenly. In there place was a slight confused look, but it looked more promising than anything before. The young boy's eyes began to clear as his mind processed exactly what Soubi had uttered.

**(x)**

A warm hand gently cupped his face and Ritsuka found himself yearning for that touch as he instantly leaned into the touch, letting Soubi know that his touch was not only wanted but needed as well. Ritsuka noticed that Soubi was about to speak as the older man swiped his lower lip with his tongue, bringing moisture to the dried lips. Ritsuka steeled himself, vowing to not collapse in front of the blonde haired man if things didn't turn out the way he wanted them to.

Ritsuka liked to think himself as an individual; needing and wanting no one. However, deep down he knew the truth. The reality was that no matter how much he thought himself older and more mature than those around him he secretly craved someone to care for him, to comfort and understand him, and above all, to love him. He knew that a person could only survive so long by themselves. Companions and lovers were an essential part of life. Their presence helped reflect who you were, and without Soubi Ritsuka wasn't sure who he would be at the moment. He had instantly clung to the older man once he found out that he had been friends with his deceased older brother and through their late night talks, fleeting kisses, and dangerous Spell Battles they had helped mold and shape one another. Soubi's very existance meant the world to him and he knew that he would be lost without the older man's constant presence.

"Ritsuka," he heard Soubi say, his attention suddenly held tightly by those sincere, sapphire eyes, "I love you," finished off the older man with a strong conviction, allowing no misinterpretation in his words.

Ritsuka felt as if his whole world was spinning as his heart thumped loudly within his small chest. His body flooded with a warmth that he didn't think he would ever feel again. The suddenness of this confession truthfully caught him off guard and he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his previously anxiety-ridden face. He knew that he was crying again as he felt the wet tears flowing freely down his face. He hated looking weak in front of anyone, but this wasn't just anyone, this was Soubi and he felt safe knowing that Soubi would be the only one he ever showed this side to. The blonde haired man was the only one that caused so many strong emotions to well up inside him that sometimes the only way to release them was to shed them with anger filled tears. But tears of joy now coated his face and a smile played on his lips. He noticed that Soubi was not completely reassured by his reaction, but he couldn't help it as the salty liquid trailed freely down his slowly flushing face.

**(x) Third Person POV (x)**

Ritsuka then flung himself at the older man, enveloping his small arms around Soubi's neck, clinging to him desperately and happily. Soubi had automatically adjusted to the small boy that glomped him as he snaked his own arms around the small, naked body and holding on in an equally tight grip, his fingers digging slightly into the warm back. Ritsuka felt a blush returning to his face as he realized that he was still naked and that Soubi was still without a shirt.

Normally in any other situation that involved them without clothing Ritsuka would attack and yell at Soubi, making sure that the adult would not see him so embarrassed and exposed, but now things were different and the situation was changed and by far was not a normal one either.

Ritsuka concentrated on his own emotions. He knew that Soubi was waiting for a more verbal answer instead of this affectionate action, but his throat suddenly clogged up, unsure of what he should really say.

He knew what Soubi must be going through now and he felt guilty making the older man feel as anxious and unsure as he had. He then gathered all the courage he could muster and willed away any embarrassing emotions that continued to fill him and gently and softly kissed the slightly salty skin on Soubi's neck, then whispered the words that he knew were true and that Soubi himself longed to hear.

"I love you too, Soubi," whispered Ritsuka in Soubi's ear.

Soubi was so startled that he lost his strong grip around the smaller boy, allowing Ritsuka to slide out of his arms and rest contently in his lap. Soubi's dreams had now come true and with the truth so blindly in his face he wasn't sure that he even believed it. It was the greatest joy that he had ever felt as he heart swelled warmly and beat heavily against his bare chest.

They locked eyes again. Trusting, compassionate, _loving_ eyes and both leaned forward, sealing their new relationship with a gentle, passionate kiss.

**

* * *

A/N: **First off, I want to apologize profusely to everyone who has waited patiently for this next chapter. There is only one chapter left in this 3-ending story, so please look forward to it. Thank you to every one who read, and especially to you people who reviewed! 

So, thanks to:  
**Deshera-** Thanks, I racked my brain thinking of ways to let it have a clean ending.  
**Baka-** thank you and here's the second ending!  
**Ckhushrenada- **thanks and I will  
**Blueblazewolf-**thanks for your review  
**Rainbowness-** (first, I love your name!) and I'm glad you liked my story, lol!  
**Aoh- **Haha, thanks. As you can tell my Soubi is going to be a little different in each ending as the circumstances change  
**XxkrystalmethxX-** Thanks for the compliment and for your review.  
**TreeSpirit169-** Thanks for your review, even if you said you didn't know what to write, the fact that you clicked that little 'review' button is enough for me!

And thank you to everyone who has placed me or this story on their alert/favorite lists!

**One chapter left!**


	4. Ending Three: Forget the Consequences

**A Spell for Lust** _by: Setsuna-X_

………………………………………………**.  
Warning/Notes:** Contains boy x boy, that means: slash, BL, Yaoi etc. –also, there are some 'Child' x Adult themes. This chapter is also rated M for XXX scenes.  
Also, '**(x)**' indicates a change in POV between Ritsuka and Soubi.  
………………………………………………**..**

**(x) Ending Three – 'Forget the Consequences' (x)**

Soubi continued to slowly taste the young body beneath him. A lick there, a nibble here; he couldn't get enough of his young Sacrifice. The blonde man then attacked the exposed neck that Ritsuka had so invitingly tilted his head for more access. Soubi could feel a warmth slowly spread downwards towards his lower stomach, pooling there nicely. It was an amazing feat that Ritsuka was actually making him get hard without even doing anything.

Just the thought of being able to take that virgin body for the first time; to be the only one to ever take that body, made Soubi shiver with pleasure. He knew that he was in danger of sounding possessive and foolish and it was the worst course a Fighter could have toward his Sacrifice, but he couldn't help it. There was something about the ebony-haired boy that caused such foreign emotions to spring up within him. It was true that he was arrogant in his own power, which could lead him into trouble from time to time, but he was allowed to be arrogant if able to back it up with his abilities and actions.

Yet Ritsuka was able to reach him on a completely new level. Seimei and he were inseparable, they were _Beloved _and despite the years that Seimei and he had been a pair he had never felt _this_ way toward him. There were times where he admired Seimei for his strength, skill, and intelligence, and especially his ability to control him, but whenever that happened he would always emerge from the battle broken—he was a winner, Seimei would never let them lose, but it always seemed like a hollow victory.

His feelings seemed to be so different between Seimei and Ritsuka. It was odd to think that they were brothers. But now Soubi had something else to think about other than Seimei. He had Ritsuka's soft, warm body squirming in the most delicious way under him. His little pouting mouth letting out the cutest whimpers, often spiked by a low groan of pleasure.

These little noises were really getting to him. There was no other sound in the house other than the soft slurping sounds his tongue made when lapping up a love bite on Ritsuka's shoulder, and the wispy mewling sounds escaping from the younger boys' mouth as Soubi proceeded to lick and nip on the boys exposed nipples.

**(x)**

Ritsuka squirmed under the powerful ministrations attacking his body. Intense emotions began to well inside of him as Soubi plundered his mouth easily, tangling their tongues in a well-practiced dance. The ebony-haired boy released several enticing sounds as his body was being ravished and worshiped.

It felt as if something more important than their coming together was happening. Soubi seemed to be kissing him fiercely, as if trying to prove something to himself. Ritsuka idly wondered what could possibly be going through the blonde man's head as Soubi pinched then licked his hard, reddening nipple. The amethyst-eyed boy shuddered with pleasure as his Fighter continued to draw out those sounds from him. Soubi's pink tongue lapped up the love bites he made on his skin and continued working his way downwards, taking special care to give each nipple special attention.

Ritsuka was in such a pleasurable haze that he didn't even feel the slightest bit embarrassed. There really wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. He and Soubi were finally fulfilling what they both wanted; they were going to come together on a whole new level and show their feelings in the ultimate act of romance.

A hot tongue began to make it's way slowly downward on his thin chest and stomach. The muscle swirled around his bellybutton, then a light nip was felt before the tongue dipped itself into the hole. Ritsuka never knew that his bellybutton could make him feel this way as his back arched off the bed and he let out a surprised, arousal-filled groan. He caught his breath momentarily before Soubi began his assault once again.

Soubi's hand tugged on his pants, trying to unbutton the offending piece of clothing all the while kissing Ritsuka's warm skin. The young boy panted as the erotic sensations traveled up his spine. He couldn't believe that Soubi was finally fulfilling what he always said: _'I love you, Ritsuka'_. Soubi would constantly speak these words over and over like a broken record. Simply saying them and never meaning it, but now it was different. No words were spoken to be misinterpreted, only true actions. Ritsuka felt that Soubi was actually being affected since the older man seemed as flushed as he was.

It was truly incredible. He often wondered if he was a replacement for Seimei, if Soubi was only protecting him because his brother had asked him to, but now it seemed that Soubi was willing to be his Fighter simply for him. It doesn't matter anymore that his name is _Loveless _while his brothers' was _Beloved_; it means nothing anymore since Soubi is here with him, loving him and not on his brothers command. Ritsuka feared nothing anymore. He trusted Soubi at this moment. Suddenly his back arched again and a slow moan was drawn out of his small mouth. It seemed as if his thighs were sensitive as well.

**(x)**

Soubi released his mouth from Ritsuka's neck in order to focus on removing the tight pants the small boy seemed to prefer. He removed the small gold button first then slid down the zipper, chuckling softly once he noticed the butterfly-pattern boxers Ritsuka was wearing. It seemed that he was always on Ritsuka's mind, or in this case, his pants, but that thought alone warmed him like no other. Just knowing that he was constantly in the young boys mind most of the time made him feel as if he could do anything. It wasn't the knowledge that he was stronger that made him feel that way like when he was paired with Seimei, but the feelings that over came him when he was Ritsuka.

This small boy was able to teach him many new things about himself, and helped discover sides of himself he didn't know he had. Seimei had been a wise and powerful teacher, but Ritsuka was a caring one, and it seemed as if that's what actually mattered in the end.

He swiftly pulled off the boys' pants, letting them drop to the floor and concentrated on the newly exposed area. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He had admitted to actually loving the boy only a little while after they had met, but he never envisioned that it would become so personal and intimate. Soubi admitted to himself that he thought that Ritsuka wasn't ready for such a big step and change in their relationship, but found that resisting was a losing battle. There was no way he could have already come this far and then suddenly stop.

He spent some time just taking in the new smell that pooled around Ritsuka's exposed thighs. Something inside him told him to stop and that Ritsuka was still too small and too young, but his increasing arousal quickly stopped those thoughts as he regained his concentration and focused on the nearly naked boy underneath him. Soubi lowered his head closer to Ritsuka's legs and gently ran his tongue across the bare skin. The small body shivered and Soubi smirked, pleased with himself. He looked back at Ritsuka's face, only to see it flushed a bright pink and his breath coming in short pants. It was amazing how incredibly beautiful and sexy he looked. Soubi felt his own pants tighten more just by staring at his young Sacrifice.

**(x)**

Ritsuka moaned lightly as the blonde man let his hair tickle the inside of his thighs, allowing him to feel the feather soft silkiness of the strands. He didn't know how this whole process of love making went, and yes, him and Soubi were making love, but he figured that since Soubi is older then the man would know what he was doing. At least he knew what he was doing _so far. _It seemed that no matter where the man touched him it always made him feel good.

But something had been bothering him since their passionate kissing had begun. Although he knew that he loved Soubi something kept telling him that it wasn't real. Ritsuka wondered where that thought came from, or what it was based on but couldn't come up with a suitable explanation. He decided to ignore those feelings for now and focus on more pressing matters, like the fact that Soubi was finally removing his last item of clothing. '_Now when had that happened?' _thought Ritsuka to himself. The chilly air hit his skin and made him involuntarily shiver, but a sudden warmth was found atop of him.

Ritsuka opened his eyes blearily. He hadn't even realized that they had been shut. Slowly his ebony lashes lifted and he blinked his eyes several times in order to adjust them to his surroundings. Soubi was hovering atop of him, his own face flushed a very light pink and Ritsuka let out a soft smile. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

Though, when he continued to think about it, shouldn't he be doing something for Soubi as well? It wasn't fair that Soubi was doing all the 'work' and Ritsuka just laid there enjoying it. No, he wanted Soubi to enjoy this more than before and vowed that he would get a response out of the other man.

Ritsuka removed his hands from where he was clenching and twisting up the fabric of his bedsheets and grabbed onto Soubi's shirt, halting the blonde from spreading any more love bites on his neck and shoulders. Blue eyes looked down on him in confusion. Ritsuka let out a little smile once again and shifted himself into a seated position with Soubi sitting back on his ankles. The smile never once left Ritsuka's face as he reached over to Soubi's shirt. The blonde, now figuring what the ebony-haired boy was going to do as soon as his small hands had reached the buttons, grabbed the tiny wrists in a hard, but not punishing, grip. Ritsuka looked at him confused and a little hurt.

"Don't," whispered Soubi, his throat a little dry from all the kissing.

Ritsuka continued to look at the older man, his gaze never leaving the blue eyes. He was hurt and he didn't understand why Soubi wouldn't allow him to engage in their love making. Again something told him that he shouldn't even be in this stage with his Fighter, but pushed the thought away again. Ritsuka leaned in closer and undid the buttons since Soubi had now released him, his curiosity getting the best of him. The blue shirt slid easily off Soubi's shoulders as it pooled around his waist. Ritsuka picked up the clothing and let it fall onto the floor, where he was sure he would find the rest of his clothing.

**(x)**

Soubi continued to look on at his Sacrifice apprehensively. He didn't want to get rid of his shirt in front of the smaller boy. He didn't want him to see that part of himself. The pink scars marred his pale back were very obvious; scars made from constant 'lessons' by Ritsu-sensei. Soubi did not want Ritsuka to ever know that he had a weakness, that he had been punished and broken more times than he cared to count. Despite his small protest against the removal of his clothing, Soubi found himself acquiescing to Ritsuka's unspoken command and allowed the smaller boy to remove his shirt anyway. Soubi shivered as the cool air hit his skin and a feeling of dread came upon him as he saw his small Sacrifice dropping his only protection from those horrible memories onto the floor. The sentiment, however, made up for it somewhat.

He was glad that the black haired boy was more than willing to participate in this affair and it gave Soubi a boost of confidence to know that Ritsuka wanted him as well. There were often times where he thought that the love Ritsuka had for him was more of that toward a brother figure and not a lover, but if tonight was anything to go by then he was wrong. Ritsuka seemed to have harbored very intense emotions regarding him and it eased his conscience knowing that the smaller boy wanted this as much as he did.

Soubi could now feel the slightly cold air hit his bare skin, making him more aware of his lack of clothing and more vulnerable to looking weak. He couldn't stand to see the pitying look that was most likely in Ritsuka's face and instead focused his attention on the tangled sheets where Ritsuka had previously exhibited his pleasure. He could feel the fiery passion that had enveloped him slowly ebbing away as Ritsuka continued to stare at him and saying nothing. He had never felt this open, raw, and exposed as he did now. The one person who he didn't want to see him this way finally had and he had no idea what was going on in the younger boys' head.

**(x)**

Ritsuka could see that removing Soubi's shirt was something really significant. He felt as if something more deeper had been breached on an emotional level. Suddenly Soubi seemed to shrink into himself, as if trying to hide or escape from something. Ritsuka was left wondering if maybe he shouldn't have pushed the older man into doing something he obviously found uncomfortable. But if they were to make love properly didn't they both have to be naked in order to not hide from one another? Weren't they supposed to get rid of all the barriers standing in the way of their happiness?

That was when Ritsuka saw _them. _Soubi looked away from his face and instead focused his gaze onto the bedsheets that he had been gripping earlier. Slightly hunched over, Soubi presented a small portion of his back toward Ritsuka's eyes. Ritsuka could feel his eyes widening and slightly tearing up at the sight. Several scars ran deeply onto Soubi's back. Criss-cross patterns were etched onto his flesh as a sickening reminder of a tormented past. Ritsuka wondered where Soubi had managed to acquire such glaringly hurtful wounds, but he felt his mouth drying up, unable to ask the thousands of questions plaguing his mind. He never knew that he and Soubi had so much in common before this night. It seemed that Soubi wanted to hide his scars from everyone, not wanting to appear weak or vulnerable, but Ritsuka found the act more endearing than cowardly.

The younger boy could see that his continued silent scrutiny was wearing on his Fighters' last wall. Soubi seemed to just suddenly shut down, staring at the bed with haunted, blank eyes. Ritsuka sucked in a sharp breath, urging his mouth to work and reassure his blonde lover, because really, wasn't that something someone would do toward the one they loved?

Ritsuka reached his hand over to Soubi's bare shoulder, placing his small palm against the slightly warm skin. He felt Soubi startle at his touch. The older man obviously wasn't expecting him to touch him. The blonde man rose his head and stared at Ritsuka, doubt and questions swirling in his eyes. Ritsuka's own eyes softened as he looked on at his lover and let out a tiny smile. Knowing that Soubi's eyes were watching his every move, Ritsuka made the most of it. Locking his own amethyst eyes with Soubi's ice blue ones Ritsuka bent his head forward and placed a small, sweet kiss onto the bare flesh of Soubi's shoulder. Soubi's eyes widened, obviously not expecting such an act from him. Ritsuka had to bite back the impulse to berate Soubi. How can the older man believe that he still wouldn't want him just because his back was littered with scars? If anything, Ritsuka felt that this managed to tie them even further together. This was a pain they both shared and understood, and it was a pain that they could sooth away together.

**(x)**

Not hearing anything coming from the smaller figure next to him caused Soubi's doubts to rise within him. He could hear Ritsu-sensei's biting words echoing inside his head. Despite the time since he last encountered the man, the scars on his body as well as his mind didn't seem to fade away. He could replay the exact words the older man spoke was he was continually whipped as part of his '_lesson'_. He remembered as he placed his palms flat against the wall, dressed only in his pants as Ritsu-sensei gently caressed his bleeding wounds with fervor and pride. He could feel the wave of possessiveness the older man wrapped him in, believing that Soubi was the perfect creation and that he was the sole owner. Replaying the memory in his mind caused him to shrink into himself a little, completely forgetting where he was, that is, until he felt something touch his shoulder. He quickly glanced up, the haziness of recollection seeping away from his eyes as he stared at Ritsuka. The small cat-boy locked his swirling amethyst eyes with his own, then gently and soothingly kissed his bare shoulder. Soubi had to admit that he was shocked by the action, unwilling to believe that someone would still want to love him and be with him after having his ugly past so blatantly revealed in front of their face. But here was Ritsuka, with a soft playing smile upon his lips. In his eyes he did not find the pity he thought he would, nor the repulsiveness he was sure the raven-haired boy would feel, but instead he saw understanding and warmth shining in those eyes.

"It's okay," whispered Ritsuka, afraid that speaking any louder would break the severity of the moment.

Soubi's body shuddered as he heard those words. He hadn't believed that things would be alright, he hadn't believed that someone as pure and good as Ritsuka would still want him if part of his dark past was revealed, but obviously he had thought wrong. Ritsuka constantly showed him that many things he had once believed were wrong, and Soubi was always happy to find that out. Ritsuka then leaned forward and placed his small, pink lips against Soubi's slightly parted mouth. His pale lids fluttered close as he leaned more intently into the kiss.

Soubi, momentarily stunned once again, sat stiffly, but eventually the feel of that small mouth on his lips, slowly coaxing him into action and bringing back the warmth that had pooled in his stomach and nether regions, made him spring into action. He cupped Ritsuka's face gently, licking the younger boys' mouth before sneaking his tongue inside the warm, sweet cavern. He heard as well as felt Ritsuka's low moan in his mouth. The ebony-haired boy's tongue danced with his own softly at first and somewhat hesitant, but then it grew bolder and he let his tongue map out Soubi's mouth. Tasting and licking the roof of his mouth, running his tongue over the pearly white teeth, and brushing his tongue strongly against the other one.

Soubi shifted over slightly, allowing Ritsuka's body to sit in his lap as he continued to map out the rest of the younger boy's mouth, urgently trying to regain their heated passion from before.

**(x)**

Ritsuka was surprised to feel his body pulled onto Soubi's warm lap, the older man's arms around his waist. He had draped his own arms around the blonde man's shoulders, gently sifting his fingers through his hair as they continued to kiss. Finally breaking the kiss Ritsuka found that his lungs were desperately calling for air as he laid his head onto Soubi's bare shoulder. He listlessly ran his thin fingers through the blonde strands then gently massaged Soubi's scalp. Soubi knew that if he still had his ears and tail that he would be contently moving them as well as purring.

Ritsuka could feel Soubi's hands running up and down his chest and sides, touching and feeling and mapping out all the areas on his body. He pulled away slightly from the embrace, forcing Soubi to look at him in the face. He then softly ran his fingers onto Soubi's back, trying to cover up his scars with his caring touches. Soubi felt his eyes soften at the thought of Ritsuka's tender care and allowed the smaller boy do as he pleased.

In a gentle, seductive tone Soubi whispered into the smaller boys' ear, "What do you want me to do, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka's body shivered. He could feel that same burning passion rising within him, filling him up with unspoken desires. He wanted to feel closer than ever to Soubi. He wanted to worship and feel worshiped by the other man. He wanted them to connect on an emotional level as well as a physical one, finally proving the love they held for one another.

"I want _everything_," he whispered back.

And this time it was Soubi's turn to shiver.

**(x)**

Taking the younger boy's words into consideration Soubi dropped Ritsuka onto the small bed. Soubi slipped off his own pants and dumped them on the floor with their other clothing. Ritsuka's eyes widened at the thought that this was finally going to happen. He had wanted this for so long and finally Soubi was going to claim him. Soubi noticed the lust growing deep inside Ritsuka's eyes along with the boys' labored breathing. He laid himself atop the smaller body, aligning their arousals together. Both let out a low groan at the feeling. Despite the brief emotional moment they both shared, their lust had spiked to new heights.

Soubi had to control himself at this point. It was obvious that his small Sacrifice was ready and definitely more than willing, but this was still Ritsuka's first time and he wanted to make it as memorable as it could be. His body's urges made him want to rush the process, divesting the younger boy of his only remaining clothes and sticking his pulsing arousal into the obviously tight and hot hole, but he knew that anything hasty in his actions would make him regret it later, not to mention that it would be unbearably painful for Ritsuka. So he took his time, redoing his ministrations from before.

He nibbled, licked, kissed, and sucked his way down Ritsuka's body, eliciting small mewing sounds like before. He supposed that that small emotional breakdown he had was worth it if it meant he and Ritsuka would be able to do their foreplay over again. He bit a little harder on the crook of Ritsuka's throat, letting a small hickey bloom as he sucked and licked the pain Ritsuka surely felt away, if that small yelp was anything to go by. He could feel that small body shivering beneath him. It buckled against his own arousal, seeking friction to finally find release from his building lust.

Soubi noticed this and, with a small smile and soft chuckle, moved his attention further along Ritsuka's body. He sensually moved his head along Ritsuka's chest, pausing every other second to nip, lick, or kiss a certain part. Ritsuka had begun clenching the sheets with one hand while the other desperately covered his mouth in a poor attempt to cover up his low groans and moans of pleasure.

Finally reaching the destination that he had been making his way towards did Soubi pause. He looked up into Ritsuka's face, searching for any indication that the boy did not want this to go any further, yet all he saw was a burning desire deeply shining within darkened amethysts. Eyes still locked Soubi reached for Ritsuka's boxers and slowly slid them down the thin waist. He relished every bit of exposed skin as he continued to move the clothing slowly, still giving Ritsuka a chance to back out of where this was most likely heading. Ritsuka made no movement to indicate he didn't want this and soon the boxers were sliding past his ankles and landing on the once more growing pile of clothing.

Soubi took a moment to simply gaze at the feast before him. He could see Ritsuka's needy arousal as it stood proudly in the air, trickles of pre-cum escaping the tip. Sensing Ritsuka's nervousness Soubi stopped his staring and instead locked eyes once again with his small Sacrifice.

"You're beautiful, Ritsuka," assured the older man.

Soubi chuckled darkly inside, clearly enjoying the way Ritsuka's body had flushed pink in embarrassment while still being needy for release. Soubi leaned forward once again, claiming Ritsuka's mouth for a much needed and heated kiss. Suddenly Soubi felt his desire spark to new heights as he attempted to devour the younger boy. The kissing, instead of sweet and soft, turned more desperate. It was wild and frenzied and it spoke volumes about how much they wanted one another.

**(x)**

Ritsuka was startled when Soubi had grabbed him around the waist and dumped him onto his bed, but when he saw that his Fighter was undressing himself further then he relaxed further into the bed, highly anticipating what was to come. Once Soubi draped himself across his body, aligning their erections together and grinding against him slightly Ritsuka wasn't sure how much he would be able to last. He couldn't help but groan aloud as he noticed Soubi's blue eyes darkening in his desire to have him. It made him shiver in anticipation. Then Soubi began doing all those wonderful things he had done before, as if working magic with his mouth. He could feel Soubi all over him. Kisses and small bites, licks and nibbles and the older man's hands roaming all over him, touching, caressing, feeling him everywhere. This is what he had wanted. This was a rediscovery of each other and he found that all he could do was succumb to it.

Soubi then bit the side of his neck, catching him unawares and thus he elicited as small yelp in surprise. But then that swift tongue began lapping up the pain and Soubi sucked on the wound, obviously making his mark, and Ritsuka loved it. He loved knowing the Soubi was marking him as his own. Too soon Ritsuka felt as if he needed more. His desire had been building up higher and higher and he oftentimes felt close to going over the edge, but there was still something missing. He found himself unable to stop squirming as he tried to buckle his hips against Soubi's erection, hoping for some friction.

Yet Soubi still denied him this. Instead the older man began kissing all over his chest and Ritsuka could do nothing but try to hold in his desperate moans. He clutched his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the sounds he knew he was emitting. His other hand was scrunching up his sheets, twisting them once again in his passion. Finally it seemed Soubi was ready to free him from his arousal-induced pain. He could feel Soubi's stare and immediately locked eyes with his lover. He could tell that the older man was seeking permission to go further, but without saying a word Ritsuka managed to convey his answer. He was breathing heavily now, the anticipation sparking a whole new wave of desire to seep through him. Soubi continued to gaze at him with lust filled eyes as he slowly kept lowering the cloth material away from his legs.

Ritsuka could feel Soubi's hot stare on his very naked and very exposed body, especially on the part that was recently revealed. He knew that he shouldn't feel awkward or self-conscious around Soubi, his lover, because they should be able to love and trust each other completely, or at least that's what he was feeling. But the continued staring was finally getting to him, thankfully Soubi felt it as well as he glanced up to him. Ritsuka will never forget those words that Soubi whispered in that breathy tone of his. '_You're beautiful, Ritsuka.'_

The voice itself was enough to almost drive Ritsuka over the edge. Instead of attending to his much needy arousal, Soubi slithered back up his body and they were once again kissing. This time it was different. It was if they were both consumed with a fiery fever. Everything felt so hot and passionate and primal and it was more intoxicating than ever. Suddenly Ritsuka found something touching his erection, and almost came as he figured out it was Soubi's hand. The long fingers were wrapped around the base of his cock as it slowly moved up and down in a slow pumping motion. Ritsuka could feel the hot fire building up in his stomach, it coiled there tightly. Suddenly the feeling was too much to handle. He could feel his own lungs struggling to fill with air as his need to cum increased a hundred fold. Soubi could probably feel his need for he then started pumping his hand faster, the strokes becoming longer.

The coil finally snapped within his stomach and he found himself trying to stifle the sound from escaping his mouth with little achievement. He could feel himself slowly emptying out. It had been a long road to finally travel, but he and Soubi had now connected on a higher level than they were on before. He could feel his body sagging into the bed once again, wondering when his back had arched. Finally, controlling his breathing, Ritsuka managed to look at Soubi clearly with a satisfied smile on his face.

**(x)**

Soubi continued to slowly devour Ritsuka's mouth. He traveled his hands up and down the younger boy's body as he kept kissing him. Breaking for air Soubi could feel Ritsuka's harsh breathing under him. He could tell that if they were to go all the way now that Ritsuka would not even last a single thrust, so instead he figured it would be better if the ebony-haired boy came once before they began making love. He let his hand travel lower and lower until he felt the appendage that was digging into his stomach insistently, trying to get that wonderful friction that would finally allow him to feel spent and satiated.

He grabbed the throbbing organ into his larger hand and gave it a few short strokes to get Ritsuka used to the idea that he was finally holding him more intimately than he ever had. Ritsuka wildly buckled underneath him, as if seeking more friction. He was enraptured by the sounds Ritsuka was emitting. They were soft at first, desperate mewling sounds then they evolved as he neared his completion. Soft groans grew into long moans. He could tell that Ritsuka was trying (and failing) in containing the sounds as he tried to cover his mouth with his hands. He could feel that Ritsuka was so close. He began moving his hand faster and faster over the erected penis, making sure that Ritsuka would be able to come soon.

The white substance then erupted from Ritsuka's arousal. The boy had arched his back, throwing his head back into the bed as a cry escaped his mouth. Once landing back onto the sheets did Ritsuka finally look completely happy and content. He knew that once Ritsuka regained his breath they would finally make love. It was an exhilarating thought. He never knew that he would find someone who loved him for simply being him. Not because he was strong, or a powerful Fighter, or even for his looks, or his talent in Japanese art. He could feel the love coming off his young Sacrifice, and although something felt slightly off he knew that the younger boy really loved him for him and not for all the things he stood for. Unknown to him similar thoughts were running through Ritsuka's head.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka lightly once more before leaning off of him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, removing his own pair of boxers in one fell swoop. He could feel Ritsuka's eyes traveling up and down his body, taking in everything about him. Soubi glanced around the room quickly until he figured that a bottle of lotion would have to do to ease Ritsuka's discomfort in the beginning. His assumptions were correct as he extracted a small bottle from within one of the drawers in Ritsuka's desk.

Soubi felt no shame or embarrassment as he climbed back onto the bed where Ritsuka was waiting for him. He could feel Ritsuka's small hands circling around his chest, hugging him close and raking his hands gently over the once-painful scars littered across his back. They shared another deep kiss, assuring the passion that was still between them. Soubi had to fight back the urge to just take Ritsuka once again. The younger boy had already came once so his urge was not as strong, and so Soubi struggled for control.

Ritsuka, somehow sensing his internal battle, gave Soubi a soft and understanding smile, urging him to continue to do with him as he pleased.

Soubi's heart nearly stopped when he heard the words "_Remember Soubi, I told you that I wanted everything_."

**(x)**

Ritsuka felt his breath hitch at the sight before him. He had never seen Soubi so open, exposed, and so real. It was breathtaking. Not only was the man beautiful, but he was also in love with him, which made it all the more enjoyable. He wondered what the man was thinking when he was looking through his drawers, but when a small bottle of lotion was found he vaguely realized what it was for. Soubi climbed back onto the bed and settled himself right atop of him, which was just fine for Ritsuka. He snuck his arms around the older man and hugged him calmly, running his hands slightly over the defining scars on his back. They kissed passionately and deeply.

Ritsuka could feel that Soubi was suppressing something, like warring with himself. Knowing how annoying and somewhat painful it was to not have been able to come made him understand the older man's plight. He looked into Soubi's eyes and gave him a reassuring and accepting smile, saying "Remember Soubi, I told you that I wanted everything."

At those words it seemed that all control Soubi had managed to harbor had disappeared. The man kissed him deeply once more, renewing his exploration of his body with a crazed fervor. His erection was coming back to life quickly as Soubi twisted and sucked and nibbled all over his chest and neck, then paying special attention to his nipples. He would take them in between two fingers and roll them between them, pinching and pulling on them lightly and thus spreading such an unimaginable pleasure to seep through him. Ritsuka knew he was hard once again as Soubi licked the shell of his ear and then kissed his way down his neck before making another love bite there.

**(x) Third Person POV (x)**

Making sure that Ritsuka is paying attention else where Soubi managed to open the small lotion bottle and spread a bit on his fingers. He kissed Ritsuka once again, then snaked his finger downward. He let one digit circle the opening lightly, alerting Ritsuka about what he's about to do. He felt the smaller body beneath him tense in apprehension, but then it relaxed once again.

"This will only feel uncomfortable and hurt for a bit. Bear with me. It's easier if you just try to relax and not tense up, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka, not trusting his voice, just nodded, steeling himself against whatever may come. He could feel the thin digit prodding him, sinking slightly deeper as it wiggled and moved around in small circles. Soubi tried to loosen the flesh as much as he can before inserting another finger. He could hear Ritsuka's breath become more labored as the younger boy tried to stay relaxed. Applying a scissoring motion allowed the ring of muscles to loosen up more, making the insertion of his fingers into the warm, tight hole much easier.

Ritsuka tensed at the motion, feeling awkward. The sensation was not completely unpleasant, but it did feel odd and slightly uncomfortable. As Soubi dug his fingers deeper into him he could feel his own body loosening, almost welcoming the thin digits. Realizing this caused a fierce blush to cross his face. Again Soubi added another finger. Ritsuka winced since it finally began to feel a little painful. Soubi kissed him deeply, trying to take the attention away from the pain. Ritsuka threw his arms over Soubi's neck, locking the blonde head in place.

The pain began to lessen the more Soubi moved his fingers inside and out, slowly pumping them as well as stretching out the ring of muscles. Soubi reached his fingers deeper inside Ritsuka, searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive the younger boy more crazy with lust than he already was. Soubi could feel his own erection throbbing, wanting to encase himself inside Ritsuka's warmth, but he wanted Ritsuka to have a preview of what he could expect to experience.

Thrusting his middle finger deeper inside the younger boy Soubi was able to locate the bundle of nerves he had been searching for. Ritsuka's back arched wildly, the only thing left on the bed being his head and the soles of his feet. He really hadn't been expecting the flow of pleasure that shot through his body. Soubi chuckled lightly, inwardly he was immensely pleased with the reaction, hoping that any other repeat of their lovemaking resulted with such obviously gratifying responses. Ritsuka lay on the bed, panting and trying to get his breath back. He didn't know what Soubi had just done, only that he wanted him to do it again.

Soubi locked eyes with Ritsuka and shot him a smug filled smirk. Ritsuka could only stare back with heavy lidded eyes and a silly smile on his face.

"You're ready," whispered Soubi, unwilling to break the privacy and intimacy.

Ritsuka only nodded in acquiescence as he looked at Soubi for direction on what he should be doing. Soubi, noticing this, began whispering things that Ritsuka should do.

"Spread your legs further apart...that's it," warmly praised Soubi, positioning himself between the younger boys' legs, leaning over him slightly. Soubi continued to look at him with imploring eyes, silently waiting for Ritsuka to adjust himself mentally for what there were about to do.

Ritsuka gave Soubi an anxious smile and whispered a soft, "I'm ready."

That was all it took for the Soubi's resolve to break. He had been holding back is obvious erection and need to ejaculate to pay special attention to Ritsuka's needs, not wanting to hurt his young lover, but now with explicit permission he gave into to his wanton desires.

Instead of plunging right in as his body demanded of him, Soubi knew that no matter how prepared Ritsuka was that it would still hurt the first time. First he applied a large helping of lotion around his own arousal, coating it heavily just in case. Grabbing the base of his cock, Soubi pushed the head in slowing, making sure the ring of muscles would give way and make entry easier.

Ritsuka let out a low hiss at the entry, expecting the pain, but still not accustomed to it. Soubi paused briefly, then whispered some reassurances as he continued to ease his way into Ritsuka's tight, warm hole. Soubi bit the inside of his mouth, holding in the rumbling moan that threatened to escape. He was now fully ensconced inside. Ritsuka and Soubi were both breathing harshly, sweat trickling among their naked bodies. Soubi had to fight really hard with himself to not move as he waited for Ritsuka to adjust to his largeness.

The younger boy wriggled his bottom, allowing Soubi to fill him completely. It was uncomfortable and hurt a little, but not as much as he imagined it would—it seemed that Soubi had prepared him very well. Ritsuka could feel something warm crawling through his veins, invading his blood and making him feel much warmer than he had before. His mind spun, wondering where this new feeling had came from and what it was. He could feel his mind clouding up more, filling his vision with only Soubi. He welcomed the feeling, knowing that this was right and that he and Soubi were finally connected fully.

Ritsuka shoved his butt closer to Soubi, effectively making sure the older man was rooted deeper into him. Taking the hint that he was ready Soubi wasted no more time. He slowly took his hard arousal out of Ritsuka, only to slam forcefully back in. Both of them let out low groans of pleasure as sweat broke out around their bodies. Both panted and moaned as they moved together. Soubi began slow at first, taking his time to enjoy being inside Ritsuka for the first time. Ritsuka squirmed lightly, trying to get Soubi to hit that same spot he had touched before with his fingers.

Soubi increased the speed of his thrust, Ritsuka's hips slamming back into him in rhythm. He shifted himself slightly when he noticed Ritsuka squirming and managed to align himself into hitting that special bundle of nerves inside the younger boy. Ritsuka felt a loud scream scratching the inside of his throat,. He opened his mouth, ready to release the yell only to find the sound entering Soubi's mouth as the blonde initiated another kiss. Ritsuka hadn't noticed when he had wrapped his arms around the blonde, but ignored that as he hugged the man closer to his chest as they still continued to move in rhythm. Ritsuka released Soubi's mouth as he hungered for air.

Soubi realized that Ritsuka was so close to release and so was he, so with a few more sharp, hard thrusts he gripped Ritsuka's hard member and wrapped his hand around it. He pumped the erect arousal easily because of the precum coating it. Ritsuka locked his legs around Soubi, hanging on tightly as Soubi increased the speed and he was being practically slammed back into the mattress. Soubi reached for one of Ritsuka's hands and held it flat against the bed, his other one still wrapped around Ritsuka's penis. The raven-haired boy's free hand was gripping Soubi's blonde strands in one hand, unconsciously marveling at their silkiness. He held onto the hair like a handle, making sure he didn't fall off the ride. Ritsuka could feel Soubi hitting that sweet spot inside of him, over and over again, making his body shake with so much pleasure that it bordered on painful. Suddenly he couldn't withstand it anymore. He could feel a tremendous heat fill his whole body, igniting his veins. He opened his eyes to stare right into Soubi's blue orbs. Something inside him uncoiled, unable to withhold his passion any longer he came with a sharp cry, yelling out: "I love you, Soubi." -- Saying with words their bodies and glances had already expressed.

Waves upon waves of pleasure hit both of them as they connected deeply and truly with one another. The act of making love had broken down barriers that had been erected between them because of insecurities and the fear of prosecution. Not only did this fulfill their more primal, lust-filled needs, but also gave them a much more seeded relationship that would only be allowed to blossom from now on.

Soubi could feel something inside him snap as Ritsuka came with _that_ scream. The younger boy's seed spurted out of his high-strung arousal, hitting both their chests and coating them with his white substance. The inside of Ritsuka clenched tightly around Soubi's pumping arousal, pulling his own release from him. Soubi could feel his body fill with heat as he let out his white seed inside Ritsuka, coating the inner walls, and claiming the boy like no one ever had. He claimed him as his lover, as his Sacrifice, as his _Ritsuka. _And he also screamed "I love you, too, Ritsuka."

He knew now that he could never let anyone ever have Ritsuka again. Possessiveness did not become him, but at that moment, no one would have been able to separate them. Ritsuka felt much the same way.

After feeling more filled than he ever had in his entire life he could finally gain his breath and lay comfortably on the bed, completely relaxed and sated. Soubi's larger body was draped over his own, protecting him from the cold air around the room. Soubi rested on his forearms, balancing himself so he could get a good look at Ritsuka. Both their hair was damp and clinging to their foreheads, their faces were a shade pinker and their breaths were coming in short gasps that slowly became even breaths. They smiled softly at one another, their lust spent and only a cloud of love and affection between them.

Soubi slowly pulled out his spent arousal from within Ritsuka. Seeing some of his seed come out of the younger body under him made his body shiver in pleasure and a smug smile come onto his face. Ritsuka squirmed a little as Soubi pulled out, the once full feeling leaving him slightly.

Suddenly Ritsuka's small cat ears and tail began to glow a soft blue. Both Soubi and Ritsuka stared at the scene before them. It seemed that with their hasty lovemaking and crazed passion that they had forgotten that other people would now be able to know what Ritsuka had done. That realization sparked something within Ritsuka's mind as well. His eyes widened and flooded with comprehension, his mind reeling with a bombardment of images.

Soubi's smirk developed into a slight frown as he watch Ritsuka's tail and ears begin to glow. His own eyes widened when the full realization of what that meant hit him. There really was no way to stop the process now. He gazed sadly at Ritsuka, willing to be his silent support, but the image before hims seemed a lot worse than he imagined. Ritsuka was tightly clenching the sheets beside him, but unlike the twisting of the material before which symbolized his rising lust, this twisting looked choppy, more likely symbolizing his rising panic. Concern flooded through Soubi.

Ritsuka's eyes stayed widened, staring listlessly at the ceiling. It seemed as if he was in a trance. Scene's from the battle with Sleepless ran through his mind. The images played out slowly, as if trying to tell him something, silently whispering 'watch closely'. He watched the scene with naked eyes. It was odd how it showed a third person's point of view, rather than his own, but he ignored that for now. Once Soubi and he had beaten Sleepless and turned their backs, the Kin-chan, as the Fighter was called, said one more spell at them. Obviously the spell worked since the Space created by the activation of a Spell Battle had not dissipated yet. Ritsuka was unable to hear what spell was spoken, so he willed the image to be played again, this time more slowly as he concentrated only on Sleepless' Fighter's mouth.

"_I place unto thee, Aoyagi Ritsuka, the spell of Lust."_

Ritsuka's eyes widened further, his mind spinning as finally it shut down and all he could see was black.

Soubi was shocked. He wondered what was going through Ritsuka's head at the moment. He had tried calling and talking to the younger boy, going as far as tapping his cheek lightly with his hand and nothing seemed to draw him out of whatever state he managed to place himself in. If Soubi had to make a guess that meant that Ritsuka was in a state of shock, possibly triggered by his sudden loss of cat ears and tail and the consequences that might have. Still, even such a panic state would not result in the zombie-like state Ritsuka now resided in.

He then saw Ritsuka's eyes slowly roll up into his head, his eyelids closing over them. Soubi let out a harsh gasp as his own eyes widened in slight panic.

"Ritsuka!" he yelled, willing the younger boy to hear him. Over and over he called his name, shaking and lightly hitting his face. He even got up, draped a small towel around his waist and found the bathroom, bringing along another wet towel and started wiping the younger boy's face with it, yet nothing worked.

Soubi could feel Ritsuka's skin get colder, his body losing that sweet and healthy rose color it had acquired through their lovemaking. Cold sweat broke out on his face. He could not think of a single spell that would undo this, he really couldn't think logically at all. The sudden feeling that he might lose Ritsuka forever after having him in the most intimate and passionate way made him lose his ground. He climbed atop of Ritsuka again, leaning over the smaller body on his hands and knees. He leaned onto his forearms again, his piano fingers ghosting over Ritsuka's colder skin.

"Ritsuka," Soubi called out brokenly, "wake up, please, Ritsuka," he ended with a tear spilling from his eye. He leaned closer to the frozen boy's face and placed a warm kiss on his lips, willing and hoping for anything to awake Ritsuka.

Soubi, unwilling to give up, just pressed his lips harder against Ritsuka's dry ones. He forced the mouth open, claiming the younger boy's mouth deeply and harshly, his mind breaking slightly at the thought of losing his most precious person.

"I will _die_ for you, Ritsuka, so please _live,_" he whispered against Ritsuka's unmoving and rapidly cooling lips.

Suddenly Ritsuka gave out a sharp gasp. His eyes snapped open as his mind regained consciousness. Soubi was so stunned that he could only openly stare at Ritsuka, relief-filled tears pooling earnestly in his eyes. Ritsuka's eyes gained recognition as he stared back into tear-filled blue eyes. For a moment he forgot everything he had seen and remembered and just let concern for the person in front of him fill him. He reached his small had and laid it gently against Soubi's cheek, reassuring him silently.

Soubi broke out his state of one-mindedness and let a smile fill his face. The relief at seeing Ritsuka breathing, awake, and _alive _was so deep he was glad he wasn't standing, for sure he would have toppled over.

Slowly Ritsuka's lost the brightness that had gathered in his eyes after looking at Soubi. They darkened, his eyebrows knitting in deep thought. He had no idea where to begin or even figure out what happened, why it had, how he felt about it, and what to do now. He then realized something that seemed so mundane that he ended up sticking to it instead.

"Can I get my clothes back?" he asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with Soubi. His face flushed the more he thought about being naked and alone with Soubi.

Soubi himself knitted his own eyebrows, wondering what was wrong with Ritsuka. Something seemed to be bothering the younger boy, and he suddenly seemed different; more detached. Was it only a moment ago they were both in the throes of passion?

Soubi leaned over the bed and grabbed Ritsuka's boxers, grabbing his own as well. Ritsuka stood up and pulled them up onto his thin hips. Soubi eyed him appreciatively while he slipped his own on, letting the towel that was around his waist fall to the floor.

Ritsuka, finished with his mundane task, set about thinking again on how to explain and react to the current situation. They both ended up sitting on the bed next to one another, neither speaking. Ritsuka was grateful that Soubi seemed to realize that something was bothering him and so he remained silent, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the older man began asking him questions. Taking a deep breath, Ritsuka opted to find out more about their predicament before jumping to any conclusions.

"Soubi," began Ritsuka softly, but loud enough in the silent room. He had gained Soubi's unwavering attention. Soubi just waited for Ritsuka to think things through and for the boy to say what he needed to.

"What spell do the words: '_I place unto thee the spell of Lust' _make?"

Soubi could just feel his own eyes widen. Where had Ritsuka heard that, and why was the boy asking him that all of a sudden too? Soubi found his mind spinning, trying and failing to pin together the pieces of the night. He could hear his own voice cracking slightly as he asked, "Where did you hear that spell?" He wished fervently that it hadn't hit Ritsuka. If it had there was no telling what would happen between them.

Ritsuka shouldn't have expected a straight answer, but it still irked him to hear Soubi respond with another question. "It was something the Sleepless Fighter said after we defeated them. Soubi," implored Ritsuka, "what does that spell do?" he asked a bit more desperately than he intended.

Soubi swallowed hard, unwilling to believe what Ritsuka had just said. Rather he latched onto the half-order in Ritsuka's question and answered as if reading from a text book.

"The spell that Sleepless used is known as 'The Spell of Lust'. It is a very powerful spell, that it surprises me they were able to use. That is, unless they were able to gain access to some kind of amplifier that the school would use for practices. The Spell of Lust causes the person it was cast upon to feel an unmeasurable lust toward their partner. That is to say, if it was cast on the Fighter, they would feel an unquenchable desire to be with their Sacrifice. It's a spell that only works between other Fighting Pairs."

There was plenty information available on the Lust Spell, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Ritsuka everything. It seemed as if the boy had plenty to think about already. Soubi could not believe that things had turned out this way. Everything had obviously been perfect between them in the past hour that in some twisted kind of way it seemed as if something _had _to go wrong for them, like a sick joke from Fate.

Ritsuka absorbed this information, somehow already knowing as much, well not about the amplifiers, but at least the general effects from the spell. Though it felt as if Soubi was hiding something from him. "What other information is there about the spell, Soubi?" prompted Ritsuka, thinking that his Fighter was trying to hide things on purpose.

Soubi, who had been lost staring at the curtained window, snapped his attention back towards Ritsuka. "What else--?" he lightly said tonelessly. He went back into his informative state and spoke a little colder than he normally did as he tried to hide his reluctance and fear about the direction this conversation was going in.

"The Lust Spell can only work on the victim it was intended for if the victim themselves already harbored strong feeling for their Partner. Strong feelings could be hate so great that the victim would desire nothing but to kill their Partner, the other only strong feeling is that of a love so great that the victim desired nothing but to complete an act of love for their Partner. There are consequences of course.

If the victim is hit without their Partner nearby then the spell wears out in 24 hours. If the Partner is nearby then the victim will do anything they could to let their feelings play out. Their mind would become a bit hazy and all their thoughts would be redirected back into fulfilling their strongest feeling.

In the case of Hate, the Partner would find themselves in face of unwarranted hostility. It would end with them either fatally wounded or dead. The only way to break the spell of Lust when it is fueled with Hate is to forgive the victim for all the harshness and hurtful things they said and did to the Partner.

It is, of course, an oppositely different outcome if the spell is fueled by Love. The victim, as I mentioned before, would do anything to to complete the act of love with their Partner. The act would be real, since they are the real feelings inside the victim, but it is also slightly faked since the victim isn't in their complete mind to make more rational decisions."

Slowly the pieces started fitting together for Soubi. He had wondered why Ritsuka had clung to him, why the boy practically through himself at him. It also explained the way Ritsuka reacted when they had finally finished making love and the reactions for everything between that and now.

Ritsuka noticed Soubi pause. He knew that there was still more to the effects of the Lust Spell if fueled by Love, but it seemed as if Soubi was lost in his own thoughts. Ritsuka had to take the silence anyway he could get it. His mind was churning wildly and he didn't know what to think or feel. According to the spell it seemed that his most earnest feelings for Soubi was a deep rooted love. Deep inside himself he had also wanted the older man to claim him, he wanted to be connected to Soubi stronger than he had been ever before. He wanted to mean more than a 'Sacrifice' to Soubi. Ritsuka now noticed just how much he wanted to happen between him and Soubi. He wanted Soubi to be able to trust him and be able to trust Soubi in return. He wanted to know that he was loved and to let Soubi that he loved him too. Ritsuka could feel things becoming a little clearer as he continued to think of all the things he wanted to have and experience and be with Soubi. It made quite a list.

Soubi, unable to piece anything more together figured he should finish his explanation and then see how Ritsuka was taking everything. He hoped for the best, but seeing the way Lady Fate seemed to be acting for the last couple of hours he was not about to bet on the perfect outcome.

"Once the victim and Partner complete their act of love the victim will freeze up and have his memories rewind in their head as if on a tape player and let them see when exactly they were hit by the Lust Spell. This helps them identify the attacker and be able to prosecute them or take another other action against them if they so wished. The rewind also helps them come to terms with whatever had just happened. Once they finish watching the rewind they go into a slight state of shock, then slowly die if their Partner does not perform an act or say some words that reciprocate the feelings for the victim."

Ritsuka's eyes widened at the last couple of words. He had almost _died_?! Somehow that bothered him more than anything else. Yet seeing as if he was alive that meant that Soubi loves him. It was such a weird notion since he always assumed that the blonde man was just messing around with him. It warmed him to know that he was loved in return. He couldn't say that he was ecstatic with the way things turned out, but he was glad that things weren't worse. Suddenly he was very curious as to what Soubi did or said to revive him.

"Soubi," said Ritsuka, gaining the attention from his Fighter. The man seemed to be drifting in and out of his thoughts. Soubi just waited for Ritsuka to continue, knowing full well that the outcome to everything rested with the boy and that he had no real power over what would happen after this.

"Soubi," repeated Ritsuka, finally figuring how he wanted to state the question. "What did you do or say to me to make me come back?" His eyes implored Soubi to tell the truth as he stared the older man down.

Soubi was slightly surprised, the question catching him off guard. "Well, at first I tried to wake you up since I didn't know what was wrong with you. I tapped your face a couple of times, I called your name, I also tried to wet your face to get you to wake up and nothing worked. Soubi got lost in the memories from the past minutes, the fright at losing Ritsuka pouring over him again. He snapped out of those thoughts as he felt a small hand placed atop his clenched fists. He turned his face toward the now living boy and pushed those other memories away.

"I tried kissing you, I was desperate to wake you up and I didn't know what else to do. Then I kissed you more deeply and roughly than before and then I said," paused Soubi, trying to think of the exact words he had used, "then I said: ' I will _die_ for you, Ritsuka, so please _live'," _said Soubi, staring straight into Ritsuka's swirling amethysts.

Ritsuka drew in a sharp breath. The words hitting him deeper and harder than he could have imagined. No one would be able to believe their love was reciprocated after hearing those words. It was not a declaration of following their lover into death with them, but trading their very own life for that of your lover's. The strength of that one sentence filled him to the brim. Soubi was absolutely right when he said that words carried strength.

"Ritsuka," began Soubi, unable to take the silence on Ritsuka's thoughts and feelings. The boy had awakened quite a while ago and still he had not mentioned anything about how he was coping. "How do you feel?" was all that Soubi could manage out. For once he was left without a clear mind with a perfect strategy on how to deal with something.

"I feel...okay," replied Ritsuka unsure. Soubi continued to eye him, their eyes eventually locking into one another. Ritsuka could read the fear and apprehension in Soubi's eyes and his heart clenched painfully at the sight.

"Soubi I.." he awkwardly began. He was unused to expressing his feelings unless he hated the thing or person. "I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking. If anything the spell should let you know that," ended Ritsuka in a lighter tone.

Soubi latched onto that small grain of information, firmly believing in it and taking pleasure at the thought that at least Ritsuka didn't hate him for what he had done.

Ritsuka steeled himself against anything that would happen in the next few seconds, finally coming to a conclusion about what he wanted to do with this relationship.

"Soubi, I love you."

Soubi's last fears broke away, the chains holding him back shattered as he launched himself at Ritsuka, even if the boy was only a few centimeters away. He buried his face into Ritsuka's neck, feeling the boy do the same. He separated from Ritsuka only far enough to see into his face. He lightly cupped the younger boy's face in his hands and stared straight into his eyes so Ritsuka could see he was being truthful as well.

"I will always love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka could feel himself become irrationally relieved and filled with joy. Soubi leaned in and took his lips into a gentle kiss, slowly licking Ritsuka's bottom lip then slipping the tongue into the small, warm mouth. They held each other, Ritsuka snaking his arms around Soubi's neck and Soubi wrapping his arms around Ritsuka's waist and back.

They broke apart, knowing that the kiss needn't become heated and passionate to express themselves.

Soubi patted Ritsuka's smooth head, smirking inwardly. Despite the predicament this puts Ritsuka he was till proud and glad to have been the one to take the boy's ears and tail. It was one of those things that can only be done once and he had won that privilege.

"What are you going to do about your missing ears and tail?" asked Soubi. He would have voiced his own ideas...if he had any.

Ritsuka broke out of his pleasant euphoria and became stuck in reality. He could have probably gotten away with wearing a hat in his house or even out in the streets, but he knew that hats weren't allowed in school. And he had no idea how he would explain his missing tail. Ritsuka let out a soft sigh, unable to come up with anything. He turned his face toward Soubi, imploring him with his eyes to find a solution.

Soubi looked up in thought. "Well, there are fake ears that you can place on your head. I know a place or two where you can get them. I'll be able to bring them to you in three days. I have no idea what to do about your missing tail though."

Ritsuka had been happy to hear when Soubi mentioned finding fake ears, but that happiness soon plummeted quickly once he heard that Soubi could not figure a way out of his dilemma completely.

Soubi, noticing the downward turn their conversation was going, decided to reassure the younger boy. "Don't worry Ritsuka, I'm sure we can figure something out. You're lucky that you don't have school tomorrow." Soubi wasn't exactly sure that his efforts were appreciated.

Ritsuka could not get the problem out of his head, but Soubi was right. There was no point in thinking about it now since it was early in the morning and nothing would be open to help them anyway.

Soubi noticed that Ritsuka and he still had some sticky residue left over from their earlier lovemaking, a testament of how close they had become. Soubi reached over with the now cold and still wet towel and gently cleaned off Ritsuka's stomach. Ritsuka yelped in surprise at the feeling and because the towel had been freezing.

"You were very messy, Ritsuka," teased Soubi with a smile. Ritsuka turned a nice pink shade. "And loud too," Soubi added slyly, watching Ritsuka darken redder.

Ritsuka had no comeback, but he did stifle a yawn. Soubi wiped away the residue on his own stomach. "Let's go to sleep. It's been a long and _stimulating _day," said Soubi, finding the blankets on the floor and placing them back on the bed. Ritsuka just watched Soubi's movements, somewhat entranced with his bare chest. He didn't trust his voice at the moment so instead just nodded in acquiescence.

Soubi got up and turned off the lights then made his way back in the dark, his eyes already accustomed to the lack of light. He could see Ritsuka staring at him with bright eyes as he laid on the far side of the bed. Soubi climbed in and drew Ritsuka into his arms.

He kissed him lightly on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, Ritsuka."

Before he closed his eyes he heard a faint, "I love you too, Soubi."

They both drifted off to sleep, ready to regain their energy after a night filled with Spell Battles, exploration, lovemaking, distress, and reestablishing their love.

__

End.  


* * *

**A/N: **Arrrrggggh! I finally finished this story. I had been typing several paragraphs every now and then, so sorry about the inconsistency in the writing style. I'm so happy to finally be changing the status of the fic from 'incomplete' to 'complete'--makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. So, yeah, enough of me rambling. First though, I would like to humbly apologize for the agonizingly long wait. Well, I also apologize for the excruciatingly long chapter. Hope at least parts of the chapter were worth it.

Special thanks to those who reviewed and waited for this last chapter:

**Deshera-** Thanks so much for your review. I'm happy that you really liked my previous chapters. I hope you got a chance to read the final chapter and ended up loving it as well. Your review made me very happy, lol.**  
blueblazewolf- **Thanks, hope you get around to reading this last chapter.**  
StoryofGreen-** Thanks. I wonder if you liked this one...?**  
Mikayla-** Thanks! I'm glad my story is original and fresh. Hope the last chapter didn't disappoint.**  
Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: **Thank you. I try to keep my characters IC as much as I can, unless the fic calls for something different.**  
fullofmisery-** hope you liked this one!**  
Anime Yaoi Lover- **I hope the 'naughty' lived up to your expectations. Ku ku ku**  
Panicchannel- **Thank you.**  
Lonely Moon- **thanks.**  
noperfect917-** Haha, ditto!**  
Dancing Kitsune- **Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**  
RosalineAnne-** yeah. I would have personally preferred Ritsuka a bit older, but I'm trying to go with a cannon POV and an IC Soubi and Ritsuka during the LL timeline.**  
Ronnie- **thankies!**  
Nami Mizuki- **haha, hope it was good. I tried for more romance than just plain smex.**  
iheartkenji- **LOL, well, I hope you didn't end up fainting because of this story!**  
typesomethingwittyhere- **haha, well, hope this was up to your expectations, even a little bit.**  
bledding black rose- **lol, well I'm glad you found it. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter.**  
loretta537- **lol, well, if I included all that then this fic would never end. I'll leave it up to the reader to figure out what happens afterwards... or I could always write a separate spoof story at a later date... hmm...**  
xxsewnlipsxx- **Thanks. I try to never write too OOC.**  
RomoGirl- **haha, well, sorry if it wasn't filled to the brim with the smexiness, I'm a sucker for Romance, hence why I write it.**  
Mishap- **Ugh, yes I finally finished this story! Mwahahaha. -ahem- but yes. I hadn't really neglected it. As you have probably read, this is a really long chapter. Most of my stories end up being this long, not a chapter! So, as I said before I wrote a little bit of the story every now and then. Thanks for your lovely review and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**_And once again, major thanks to all my reviewers! I would have lost interest in this if it wasn't for you lovely people. This is also a message to the __34 Favs__ and __55 Alerts__ and all the __Hits__ and __reviewers__ from the past._**

**_Many thanks._ **


End file.
